Mr Coconut's Chronicles
by Luck-Lupin
Summary: Doce años despues de Total Drama World Tour, Sierra y otros campistas regresan al Campamento Wawanawka para interrogar al unico ser que conoce los peores pecados de Duncan, Heather y Gwen: el Señor Coco. ¡Inesperados desenlaces durante siete capitulos!
1. La Heredera del Reality

**=MR. COCONUT'S CHRONICLES=**

-Las Crónicas del Sr. Coco: La Heredera del Reality-

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de las _Crónicas de Narnia_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esta Saga y _Total Drama._ Simplemente me limite a tomar los títulos de aquella Heptología para nombrar los capítulos de mi Fic. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los libros de la Saga de las **Crónicas de Narnia** pertenecen a C. S. Lewis y no a mí.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Los hechos ocurren aproximadamente casi doce años después del episodio final de Total Drama World Tour, donde se insinúa que provocó la muerte de algunos personajes (Universo Alterno?).

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Son siete capítulos… y según el protagonista del pecado, el POV varía. Ejem… perspectiva de Sierra, narrado por mí.

**_"El Sobrino del Mago"/"_La heredera del Reality"**

* * *

><p><em>Siempre había querido saberlo. Estar ahí, verlo con sus propios ojos… Imaginar no bastaba, investigar antecedentes no la satisfacía… Necesitaba conocer la verdad… Saber que era lo que tanto habían ocultado… No podía morir sin saber cuáles fueron esos pecados que ni Duncan, ni Heather ni Gwen podrían olvidar jamás…<em>

Un nuevo día comenzaba… La calidez de la luz del sol entraba a través de los cristales de su ventana, recorriendo su cuerpo como las caricias de la persona que más había amado. _Y que jamás volvería a ver. _Desechó ese pensamiento. Era inevitable levantarse cada mañana, observar durante un largo rato el portarretratos donde el muchacho posaba con gracia, y pensar en todo lo que hubiesen podido vivir juntos.

Cuando estuvo completamente despierta, apartó de si las sábanas y bostezó, mientras estiraba sus extremidades con gran esfuerzo. Habían pasado ya más de diez años desde el accidente. Había invertido mucho tiempo en los costosos tratamientos para recuperar, lentamente, la movilidad de sus piernas. Su gran voluntad por recobrarse del incidente había acelerado en parte el proceso. El resto había sido impulsado por el estudio jurídico de Courtney.

_Y es que esa chica siempre se sale con la suya._ Ya lo había hecho una vez antes, y había tenido gran éxito. Pero después de la desastrosa final de la tercera temporada, y tras los escándalos que habían precedido su eliminación, la ex chica exploradora había tomado medidas legales contra el programa, y una vez más triunfó. Obligaron al anfitrión a rescindir los contratos de los campistas que habían podido sobrevivir en Hawaii. Inmediatamente lograron cancelar la cuarta temporada para reutilizar el presupuesto destinado a un reembolso a los campistas que habían padecido daños y perjuicios tanto físicos como psicológicos. Vencido, Chris Mclean se vio obligado a contratar un nuevo elenco para recuperar el éxito que Total Drama Island le había retribuido tan bien.

Gracias al subsidio que Courtney habían ganado tras varios años de apelaciones ante la Justicia, Sierra ahora contaba con un servicio médico exclusivo que la asistió en todos los gastos que ocasionó su tratamiento. Y todo esto obviamente fue costeado por los misteriosos fondos financieros de Chris. Así es, el terranovés se las había ingeniado para producir Revenge of the Island con los recursos que había recaudado mediante otro Telethon…

_Y pude volver a ver un Reality Show sobre el Campamento Wawanakwa. _Allí lo había conocido por primera vez. Se había enamorado de su sencillez, su dulzura, su simpatía. La ternura que le había inspirado su torpe enamoramiento con la chica gótica… Y ese gesto tan noble que tuvo para que el romance con Trent funcionara… Lo recordaría siempre… _Gwen es la chica de mis sueños, pero yo no soy su chico soñado. Pero mientras ella esté feliz yo estoy feliz…_

Entonces Sierra frunció el ceño, molesta. De pronto había recordado que él se había hecho a un lado para concretar una relación que duró menos que un bocadillo en manos de Owen. Pero no valía la pena pensar en ello. Sonriendo, comparo la fotografía que tenía enmarcada de Beth despidiéndolo en el Muelle de la Vergüenza con aquella otra, donde ambos emprendían esa loca carrera por México… Que detalle tan curioso, ambos habían estado en silla de ruedas…

_Como sea, la vida debe continuar…_ Se levantó, se vistió, y se preparó un café mientras encendía su laptop. Tenía un montón de páginas de sitios web abiertos: su perfil en Facebook, su cuenta en Twitter, su canal en Youtube, su rincón en FanFiction, donde había saturado el sitio con sus historias alternativas al desenlace de su obsesiva relación con el chico de sus sueños…

Y por supuesto, su blog. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de administrar la docena de blogs de antaño… Ahora sólo mantenía uno, como tributo a lo que pudo haber sido, actualizando a los pocos fans que de lo que alguna vez fue todo un furor, con los chismes que podía conservar de los campistas sobrevivientes…

Claro que las cosas habían cambiando radicalmente desde sus inicios. Ahora ya no podía firmar las entradas con su nombre real. Había salido del anonimato cumpliendo el mayor sueño de todos los fans de la serie: ser incluida en el programa. Fue una extraña sensación estar de la vereda de enfrente, siendo ella la que ahora recibía e-mails de cientos de fanáticos obsesivos, o al menos así ocurrió al principio…

Pero como sus compañeros habían aprendido al final de la segunda temporada, la fama es algo efímero que hay que saber aprovechar mientras dure… Sierra tuvo su momento, pero no pudo disfrutarlo. La muerte la había dejado consternada y aislada de todo lo que le traía recuerdos. No tenía sentido vivir en un mundo sin él. Para cuando le abrió sus puertas al mundo, la fama ya se había marchado.

Y los años siguientes, entre las audiencias ante la Justicia y los costosos tratamientos de rehabilitación, Sierra había caído una vez más en el anonimato, visitando blogs relacionados a Total Drama y firmando con nicks y alter egos distintos para que nadie cayera en la cuenta de que la más grande de las fangirls obsesivas se encontraba entre ellos.

_Hoy estoy muy nostálgica… _Y era normal. Siempre le pasaba cuando se aproximaban las fechas importantes. Miro el calendario. _28 de Marzo del 2022… _El próximo viernes habría sido su cumpleaños… Y la semana siguiente, se cumpliría otro aniversario de su partida…

_¡La Vida debe continuar!, _insistió. _El no habría querido que me mantuviese triste para toda la vida… _Estuvo de duelo durante más de una década… Pero ella se había mantenido fiel, había evitado salir con otras personas… Para Sierra nunca habría otro como él…

Y por ese mismo motivo, no podía posponer todavía más el asunto. ¿Qué era lo que había soñado esa noche? _Lo mismo de siempre… _Convertida en el Señor Coco, muda testigo de aquel instante revelador… ¡¿_Revelador de qué? ¡¿Cuándo lograría averiguar que era aquello que tanto quisieron ocultarnos? _Ni Owen, ni Gwen, ni Heather ni Duncan, rompieron su promesa. Los habían entrevistado millones de veces, pero ellos jamás dijeron una palabra sobre el secreto que los cuatro juraron guardar… Nadie, absolutamente nadie aparte aquel cuarteto, conocía la verdad.

_El Señor Coco… _Que sueño tan absurdo… _Admito que realmente estoy loca. He soñado cada estupidez relacionada con él... Pero… ¿el Señor Coco?_ De todas formas, era no era una idea tan descabellada… En realidad, aquella fruta sí conocía aquellos oscuros secretos que los cuatro confesaron en aquel episodio… _Y que las malditas cámaras nunca lograron registrar…_

¿O sí? Nunca lo sabría… No habría forma posible de conocer la verdad…

_Y quizás, quizás en lo imposible, aún existan las esperanzas…_

El Señor Coco conocía aquellos secretos. Los había presenciado. Él tendría las respuestas que buscaba desde hacía años… _Y ustedes creen que estoy tan mal de la cabeza como Owen, ¿verdad?_

_Se perfectamente que es una fruta… Pero, ¿acaso olvidan la cuarta temporada? ¡Todo el Campamento Wawanakwa era radiactivo! ¡Terribles mutaciones disfrazadas de desafíos hicieron la vida imposible a aquellos neocampistas! Y si todo allí era radiactivo… ¿Acaso el Sr. Coco no lo era también? ¿No habría forma de que mutara en un ser capaz de transmitirle lo que había presenciado? ¿No valdria la pena un viaje a Muskoka para recuperar los secretos de ese ser?_

_Ahora sonríes… La idea no te parece tan descabellada después de todo…_

Cuando terminó de escribir, publicó la entrada titulándola "Las Crónicas del Sr. Coco".

Estaba satisfecha. Por fin tenía un nuevo proyecto para dedicarse en todo su ser. Tomó su agenda de contactos, mientras pensaba en las personas indicadas que necesitaría para esa aventura.

-Ojala vivieses para ver esto-susurró, mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba la fotografía de Cody en su escritorio.

* * *

><p>Esta historia continuará-El Uber-Geek, la Type A y la Insane<p> 


	2. El UberGeek, la Type A y la Insane

**=MR. COCONUT'S CHRONICLES=**

-Las Crónicas del Sr. Coco: El Uber-Geek, la Type A y la Insane-

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic NO ES una parodia de las _Crónicas de Narnia_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esta Saga y _Total Drama._ Simplemente me limite a tomar los títulos de aquella Heptología para nombrar los capítulos de mi Fic. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los libros de la Saga de las Crónicas de Narnia pertenecen a C. S. Lewis y no a mí.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO**: Los hechos ocurren aproximadamente casi doce años después del episodio final de Total Drama World Tour, donde se insinúa que provocó la muerte de algunos personajes (Universo Alterno?).

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un **One Shot**. Son siete capítulos… y según el protagonista del pecado, el POV varía. Ejem… perspectivas de Harold, Courtney e Izzy

**-_"El Sobrino del Mago"_/"La heredera del Reality"**

**-_"El León, la Bruja y el Ropero_"/"El Uber-Geek, la Type A y la Insane"**

* * *

><p><em>Los años habían pasado para ambos, pero Sierra mantenía el mismo fanatismo entusiasta que la caracterizó desde la primera vez que la vi… No obstante, su exceso de energía no venía acompañado con medidas razonables de lógica… Cuanto más trataba de explicarme su plan, mas fallas encontraba yo para su realización. Cuando la situación desbordó lo incoherente, la interrumpí:<em>

-Ehem… Sierra-titubeó Harold-. Tu idea de recuperar al Señor Coco me parece magnifica… Pero hay ciertos detalles que deberías recordar…

-No sé a lo que te refieres… -Sierra frunció el ceño.

-Pues… resulta ser que al Señor Coco… bueno, el Chef Hatchet lo partió en dos en el episodio donde expulsaron a Duncan...-. Sierra se indignó. ¿Acaso no era ella la más grande de todas las fanáticas de la serie Total Drama?

-Por supuesto que sé que al Sr. Coco lo partieron en dos en ese episodio. Lo he visto más de quince veces… ¿Creías que se me escaparía ese detalle?

-Cielos, ¡lo sé!-_trague saliva. Necesitaba explicarme mejor_-. El punto es, que esa no fue la última vez que apareció… Verás, en la segunda temporada, durante el desafío de películas de época, nuestro anfitrión…

-Cállate de una vez, Harold-lo interrumpió Sierra-. Chris tomaba un aperitivo en una de las mitades del Sr. Coco en el confesionario de maquillaje, obviamente que estoy al tanto de ello…

-¡De veras no se te escapa detalle!-_Sierra me sonrió orgullosa. Pero a mi aún me faltaba algo por conocer…_-¡Admito que eres la experta en lo que a Total Drama se refiere! ¡Pero si el Sr. Coco reposa en algún estudio abandonado del Set de Luz Drama Acción, entonces me resulta incomprensible tu idea obsesiva de regresar al Campamento Wawanakwa!

-Es que el Señor Coco no reposa en ningún estudio abandonado de aquel Set… ¿Acaso no has visto la cuarta temporada?

-¡Claro que no, Sierra!-_era mi turno de indignarme y sacarla de quicio-. _¡En nuestra línea temporal del 2011, Revenge of the Island ni siquiera se ha estrenado!

-Oh, deja de romper la cuarta pared y préstame atención-_Sierra mantuvo la calma, muy a mi pesar_-. Yo si he visto todos los episodios. En uno de los desafíos, Chris trajo de nuevo al Sr. Coco desde el Set de LDA y les pidió a los del nuevo reparto que devolviesen las dos mitades a la Isla, ya que ambas acarreaban una maldición.

-¿Maldición? ¿Cómo el muñeco Tiki-Tiki de Beth?-_eso explica cómo nos fue a todos los que participamos en esa temporada…_

-Asi es. Chris repartió las dos semiesferas que componían al Sr. Coco y logró que los neo campistas lo regresen al lugar donde Owen lo encontró la primera vez.

-Ah… bueno, desde esa perspectiva, tiene mucho sentido.

-No, no lo tiene-Sierra estaba desesperanzada-. Pero confió en que la radiación lo haya transmutado el tiempo suficiente como para que nuestro plan funcione.

_La mire a los ojos… ¿Por qué alguien querría desesperadamente conocer el secreto de aquel cuarteto? ¿Qué vació buscaba llenar saciando su mente de datos que a su corazón no le servían?_

_Una pregunta bastante estúpida… Desde la muerte de Cody que ella no era la misma…_

-Aquí tienen la cuenta-anunció el camarero, _sacándome abruptamente de mis abstractos pensamientos. _

-Descuida, Sierra, yo pagaré.

-¿Sierra? ¿Es usted Sierra, la de Drama Total Gira Mun..?

-Sí, soy yo-lo cortó en seco-. Hágame el favor de entregarnos la cuenta.

-Eh, sí, claro-el joven camarero se ruborizó mientras me entregaba aquel trozo de papel-. Lo que pasa es que… yo he sido un gran fan de la serie, sobre todo de usted, señora…

-Señorita-murmuro Sierra con frialdad-. Y yo también fui fan, pero la gente crece con el tiempo…-e hizo un ademan de despedirlo. Pero el camarero tenía determinación.

-Pero… es que para mí siempre ha sido un sueño poder conocerla-_era sorprendente lo desapercibido que pasaba en esta escena. Habiendo estado en tres temporadas, el camarero no me observo más de un milisegundo… Solo tenía ojos para Sierra, cielos…_

-Lo siento… -continúo Sierra-, pero hoy no estoy de humor para debatir con admiradores, señor…

-¡Francis!-respondió el camarero-. ¿Cree que alguna vez podríamos… conversar, o algo asi?

-Quizás…-Sierra se veía muy intranquila-. Por ahora estoy muy ocupada, será en otra ocasión, Francis…-y se levantó, sonrío al camarero, juntó sus cosas y se marchó. _Me quedé pagándole la cuenta a ese tal Francis, que jamás reconoció en mí a uno de los más grandes campistas de la serie…_

Sierra me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento. Ya no se la veía tan molesta.

-Oye, amiga, ¿siempre es así?

-No siempre. Los fanáticos disminuyen con los años…

-No me refiero a eso… ¿Siempre reaccionas así cuando un hombre te invita a salir?

-Yo…-se ruborizó-. ¡No quiero hablar de eso!

-Sierra, ánimo. Puedes confiar en mí. ¿Somos amigos o qué?

-Harold tú jamás lo entenderás…

-Claro que lo entiendo… mira, no puedes vivir enamorada de él toda la vida… ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría sí aún intentase conquistar a Leshawna?

-Eso es diferente… ella sí está viva…

-¡Y nuestra relación continúa tan muerta como una hoja otoñal! ¡Animo, Sierra, sé que encontraras a alguien que te merezca, pero primero tienes que dejar que Cody parta en paz!

-Puede ser, Harold… Pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Tenemos que preparar nuestra llegada al Campamento-_note como cambio bruscamente de tema. Conozco sus motivos, por eso no insistí._

-¿Quiénes están con nosotros para acompañarnos?

-Bueno, realice algunas llamadas, y… Bridgette y Geoff están de luna de miel en Roma…

-¿Qué no se habían divorciado?

-Si, pero se volvieron a casar, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Nos invitaron a su cuarta boda!

-¿De veras¡ Yo deje de asistir a sus casamientos después de la segunda reconciliación…

-Bueno, llamé a Heather, Duncan y Gwen, pero ninguno quiso declarar… Parece que quieren dejar bien enterrado en la memoria esos recuerdos…

-¿Qué hay de Lindsay? ¿Y Noah?

-Ella está organizando un desfile o algo así. Supuse que Tyler la acompañara. En cuanto a Noah, él dice que tiene que dar una conferencia, aunque me sonó a excusa.

-¿Y las demás? ¿Katie, Beth? Leshawna ya me anticipó que no querrá venir…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de Katie. Supongo que continúa el luto… En cuanto a Beth, siéndote sincera, no me moleste en llamarla..

-¿Tampoco a Alejandro?

-¡Descartado! No vale la pena el viaje a Alcatraz, aunque pasaría sólo para ver cómo está Izzy…

-Eso nos deja con Courtney y Trent.

-¡Ah, ellos están bien! Pero Trent está de gira por Latinoamérica…

-¡Me lo imaginaba! De los cuatro, fue el único al que realmente le fue bien… ¿Qué me dices de Courtney?

-A decir verdad, confío en que su Estudio Jurídico nos facilite los permisos necesarios para entrar en Muskoka…

-¿Confías? ¡¿Es que aún no la llamaste?

-Buena pregunta… Después de todas las cosas que hizo por mi caso en estos años, creo que está un poco harta de mí… Esperaba que fueras tu quien la convenza…

-¡¿Y dices ser la más grande de las fanáticas de la Serie? ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ella me odia?

-Eso era antes, cuando estaba con Duncan… No hay nada que el tiempo no pueda curar…

* * *

><p>-Confié en mí. Lo sé, lo sé… Hare todo lo posible… ¡Claro que no va a quedar así! ¡Ellos tiene que pagar! Descuide, su caso está en buenas manos. Que tenga un buen día-<em>cuelgo el teléfono y miro por la ventana… Después de todos estos años, no perdí el espíritu competitivo. Como siempre me dije, si no estás segura de que no puedes ganar, entonces no te molestes en participar… Eso es algo bueno, aunque hubo un par de excepciones… Mientras sueño con aquello que pudo ser, la voz de mi asistente me interrumpe<em>.

-Señora, tiene visitas.

-¿Tiene turno?

-No, señora, pero dicen conocerla. Fueron sus compañeros de reparto en un Reality Show…

-¡Ah sí, sé de que hablas! ¡Diles que no estoy!

-Se encuentran detrás de mí, señora…

-¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien? Dah, hazlos pasar…

-Parece que no te gustan las visitas, compañera-sonrió Harold.

-¡Sobre todo aquellas que llegan sin avisar!-_admití._

-¿Es por nosotros, o por el elenco de Total Drama en general?-preguntó Sierra.

-No me molesto en contestar si no estamos en la Corte. Sabes bien que todo lo que diga puede ser usado en mi contra-_les sonreí, y luego fui a abrazarlos…_

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!-_incluso me agradaba volver a ver a Harold… Nunca me había caído bien, pero ahora se lo veía mucho más serio y maduro._

-¡Cielos, Courtney, los años no pasan para ti! ¡Te ves esplendida!

-Se que los cumplidos no viene solos, Harold… ¿Qué es lo que me vinieron a pedir?

-¡Oh, oh!-_Sierra se emociono. Los años tampoco pasaban para ella en cuánto al entusiasmo se refiere_-. ¡Necesitamos tus servicios! ¡Tenemos que entrar al Campamento Wawanakwa!-.

_Casi escupo mi café. Claro que no lo hice, se vería desagradable. Tengo una reputación que mantener._

-¿Al Campamento Wawanakwa? ¡Hay miles de restricciones y permisos que pedir para acceder, sin contar las licencias ecológicas y el equipamiento de anti radiación! ¿Qué se les perdió por allí?

-Pues, es una historia interesante-empezó Harold-. Resulta ser que cierto amigo tiene muchas cosas para contarnos sobre los pecados de Gwen, Heather y Duncan…

-¡¿Duncan? ¿Hablas del pecado que nunca quiso confesarme?

-Así es-terció Sierra-. Tenemos la teoria de que existe alguien que puede contarnos la verdadera historia de lo que ocurrió aquella vez…

-¿De quién están hablando? Owen nunca pudo, de hecho él…

-Ya sabemos lo de Owen-interrumpía Harold-. Nos referimos a su gran amigo, el Señor Coco.

-¡¿El Señor Coco?-_repetí, incrédula._

-El Señor Coco-reafirmo Sierra-. Es el único que presenció la ocasión. ¡Él único que conoce esos secretos!

-Pero…-_actúa con delicadeza, Courtney… no vale la pena perder la calma por algo así… Tienes que ser fría y lógica, y dominar la situación…_- Pero si sólo es una fruta…

-Una fruta que pasó los últimos diez años sobre expuesta al campo radiactivo de la Isla-sonrió Harold.

-No necesitamos recordarte los efectos de la radiación, ¿verdad?-concluyó Sierra.

_Y esta era la oportunidad que yo tanto deseaba… Conocer el peor pecado de Duncan, tenerlo en mi poder, extorsionarlo, aplastarlo, lograr finalmente que pague por todo lo que hizo… además de conocer también el pecado de Gwen… ¡y darles al fin su merecido!_

-¿Saben una cosa?-_me dirigí, triunfante, a Sierra y a Harold_ -. No le encuentro el menor sentido a todo esto…-. _Ambos dieron señales de protestar, así que alce mi mano para hacerme oír:_

-¡…pero pueden contar conmigo!

* * *

><p>Y así, solucionados todos los trámites burocráticos correspondientes, Sierra, Harold y Courtney llegaron a la Isla del Drama. Parecían desorientados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no regresaban a ese lugar. Ellos buscaron al Sr. Coco en todas partes, recorriendo el accidentado terreno, explorando cada rincón de la Isla, analizando los restos del Campamento, adentrándose en cada rincón del bosque, todo infructuosamente…<p>

Decidimos someterlo a votación. Estaría en nosotras el optar por ayudarlos o no.

-¿Qué haremos, chicas?-pregunté a mis tres alter egos-. ¿Les decimos donde está o dejamos que desaparezcan como el otro campista?

-¡Oscopio está a favor!-bravo una de ellas-. ¡Por la memoria del Gran O, estos secretos tienen que salir a la luz!

-¡Acceso denegado!-gritó otra-. ¡Explosivo está en contra! ¡Hay ciertas cosas que no deberían saberse jamás! ¡Bum Bum!

-Tú decides, Cerebrila-me dirigí a la tercera-. ¿Los ayudamos sí o no?

-Todo conocimiento es aprobado-murmuro misteriosamente-. El develar las incógnitas siempre fue mi razón de ser. Apoyo la causa que los trajo a este sitio, y promuevo la búsqueda para revelarles su incógnita…

-Está hecho, dos de tres, mis amigas-y despedí a mi Trinidad. Cuando Sierra, Harold y Courtney se aproximaron a mi refugio, opte que era oportuno revelar mi presencia, dando un gran salto mortal para descender, cayendo frente a ellos con gran agilidad.

-¡Dios mío!-gritó Harold.

-¡Es Izzy!-exclamó Sierra.

-¡Pero estaba encerrada en Alcatraz!-profirió Courtney fuera de sí.

-¡También me alegro de verlos! ¡Y todo tiene una explicación! ¡El buen Zeke me rescató de ese horrendo lugar!

-¡Pero qué dices!-Harold estaba indignado!-¡Ezekiel está muerto! ¡La erupción que atrapó a Cody y a Eva también acabo con él!

-¡Es tu palabra contra la nuestra!Que me creas o no, no afecta mis creencias…

-¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-exclamó Courtney-. ¡¿Tienes idea de todos los permisos que necesitamos para entrar?

-Bueno, es una historia larga… pero este capítulo del Fic ya de por si es extenso y no quiero aburrirlos más…

-¡Deja de romper la cuarta pared y explica tus razones!-dijo Sierra.

-Es más sencillo de lo que imaginas. Se lo que ustedes necesitan. Sé dónde está el Señor Coco…

* * *

><p>Esta historia continuará: El Canino y su Maleante<p> 


	3. El Canino y su Maleante

**=MR. COCONUT'S CHRONICLES=**

-Las Crónicas del Sr. Coco: El Canino y su Maleante-

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de las _Crónicas de Narnia_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esta Saga y _Total Drama._ Simplemente me limite a tomar los títulos de aquella Heptología para nombrar los capítulos de mi Fic. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los libros de la Saga de las **Crónicas de Narnia** pertenecen a C. S. Lewis y no a mí.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Futuro diez años posterior a la temporada Revenge of the Island. Se insinúa que algunos campistas murieron en el capítulo final de Total Drama World Tour.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **Son siete capítulos… según el protagonista del pecado, el POV varía. Ejem… narrado por Duncan y el Sr. Coco.

**ADVERTENCIA PARA FANÁTICOS DE DUNCAN: **No quiero herir sus sentimientos. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden culpar al Sr. Coco si creen que nada de esto pasó.

**_"El Sobrino del Mago"_/La heredera del Reality**

**_"El León, la Bruja y el Ropero"_/El Uber-Geek, la Type A y la Insane**

**_"El Caballo y el Muchacho"_/El Canino y su Maleante**

* * *

><p><em>Habían pasado mucho tiempo ya. En aquel entonces tampoco estaba solo. Ellos habían sido los mejores cuatro campistas que habían sobrevivido para llegar a esa instancia final. Encerrados en una cabaña y custodiados por una gran pitón, estaban preparados para morir. Pero para lavar sus conciencias, confesaron entre ellos sus más grandes culpas, a pedido de mi Gran Amigo…<em>

_Hoy, la escena se repite, pero todo a mí alrededor había cambiado drásticamente. No eran Owen, Gwen, Heather ni Duncan quienes me rodeaban, sino un nuevo cuarteto, ávidos por conocer aquellos secretos que mi memoria se resistía a enterrar en el tiempo._

-¡Ahí está!-había gritado Izzy, liderando la expedición-. ¡Aquella es la cabaña donde se transmutó!

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a subir hasta ahí arriba?-preguntó Courtney, molesta.

-Había una escalera por aquí, pero hace años… ya se debe haber desintegrado-añadió Sierra, apenada.

-¡Ánimo mis damas! Están ante un miembro certificado del Campamento de Supervivencia de Steve el Malicioso-dijo Harold, señalándose a sí mismo-. Debe haber una forma de llegar, sólo necesitamos unas lianas para formar una soga y luego…

-O también podríamos trepar como lagartijas sobre la superficie del tronco-murmuraba Izzy con los ojos desorbitados y el cabello revuelto en todas las direcciones-. Para trepar por el árbol hay que pensar como el árbol, ver como el árbol, ser criaturas del árbol…

-¡Agrrr! ¡Cállenla de una vez!

-Tranquila, Courtney, Harold ya se está ocupando de esto-la tranquilizó Sierra.

-Unos cuantos amarres acá y… listo. Señoritas, después de ustedes-sonrió sosteniendo la liana anudada.

-¿Y qué tal si lo que sea que este ahí arriba trata de matarnos?-preguntó Courtney-. ¡Tú subirás primero!-gritó, empujando a Harold.

-Dah, olvídenlo, yo lo haré-y Sierra trepó por la soga, animada por su deseo de conocer la verdadera historia. Sus compañeros la siguieron. Y ahí estaban los cuatro frente a mí, perturbando años de silenciosa tranquilidad.

-Cielos… de veras es el Señor Coco…-murmuró Harold, impresionado.

-¡La radiación hizo estragos en él! ¡Miren las raíces que se desprenden para succionar la húmeda de las paredes!-Sierra estaba entusiasmada-. ¡Y aquella es la cicatriz que Hatchet le dejó cuando lo partió en dos!

-Lo que menos me importa ahora es su aspecto- insistió Courtney-. Esta fruta tiene que ser capaz de hablar, o todo esto habrá sido una gran pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Claro que sabe hablar! ¡¿Con quién creen que aprendí a superar la soledad luego de fugarme de Alcatraz?-Izzy juntó sus dedos en un gesto demente-. Por cierto, Alejandro les envía saludos a todos y promete arruinarles la Navidad este año.

-¡Cállate Izzy!-Courtney avanzó directamente hacía mi-. A ver, Señor Coco, viajamos desde muy lejos para venir hasta aquí, y espero que realmente haya valido la pena. Si sabes algo sobre los peores secretos de Duncan, Heather y Gwen, sería un buen momento para demostrarlo.

_No abrí la boca. Después de todo, nunca tuve una. Me comunique como mi especie lo ha hecho desde siempre, con la mente. Y gracias a las facultades con que la radiación me había mutado, pude transferir mis pensamientos hacía ellos, logrando que pudieran entender mi idioma:_

**¿CUAL HISTORIA QUIEREN CONOCER PRIMERO?**

_Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, nerviosos. Mi presencia parecía intimidarlos. Continuaron así, sin saber que decir, hasta que finalmente, Sierra rompió el silencio:_

-¡Oh cielos, oh cielos! ¡Estoy segura de que Cody habría querido saber cuál fue el pecado de Gwen!

-¿De veras? Pues a mí siempre me intereso conocer cuál fue el secreto de Heather… siempre supe que algo escondía para terminar convirtiéndose en lo que es.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ambos pueden esperar! ¡Pero necesito saber el pasado de ese canalla de Duncan!

-Yo ya oí esas historias miles de veces…-murmuró Izzy aburrida-. Por mi las escucharía en el orden en que las narraron; primero Gwen, luego Heather y por último Duncan...

-¡Claro que no, Izzy!-Courtney estaba visiblemente alterada-. ¡Quiero saber que fue lo que hizo ese cretino que no fue capaz de contármelo!

-De acuerdo, Courtney-aceptó Sierra-. A la larga nos enteraremos de todas, supongo.

-Pues yo iré a buscar algo de comer-dijo Izzy, levantándose para salir-. Si pasa algo interesante llámenme. Y ustedes, lectores, también les conviene ir a prepararse un sandwich o algo por el estilo, porque este capítulo de Mr. Coconut Chronicles parece ser largo…

-¡Deja de romper la cuarta pared!-se exasperó Harold.

_Y yo me propuse a contarles la primera historia…_

* * *

><p><strong>=PERSPECTIVA DE DUNCAN=<strong>

_Bueno, es mi turno ¿no? Que puedo decirles… Llego el momento de que sepan porque me enviaron al Reformatorio… Todo comenzó cuando tenía trece o catorce años. Habían ascendido a mi padre, por lo que tuvimos que mudarnos a otro distrito para que pudiera asumir a cargo de una nueva comisaría. Yo odiaba su trabajo. Vivíamos trasladándonos de un lugar a otro. Todos los años tenía que adaptarme a un nuevo colegio, un nuevo vecindario, un nuevo grupo… ¿Saben lo que más me fastidiaba de todo eso? Que yo siempre era el desconocido, el chico nuevo del grupo a quien nadie animaba a integrarse. Tardaba meses en formarme un grupo de amigos, para que al final todo se fuera por el retrete cuando tuviese que despedirme y partir con rumbo incierto._

_Pero esta vez me juré a mi mismo que todo sería distinto. Cuando llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, acomode las cosas en mi cuarto y salí a explorar las calles, con la esperanza de hacer amigos rápidamente. No tarde en hallar a alguien. Lo curioso es que ni siquiera era humano. Un simple perro callejero, que parecía muy amistoso. Me encariñe con él de inmediato, y lo llamé Pity._

_Si, lo sé, supongo que están pensando en que Leshawna debió haberles contado que perdí a mi perro a los seis años. Pues bien, no es cierto. Tanto a ella como a Courtney les mentí para que dejaran de fastidiarme por ese estúpido conejito que conseguí para DJ. Tuve mis razones para no contarles lo que pasó en realidad, algo que calle durante años, hasta hoy._

_La cuestión es que Pity y yo nos volvimos inseparables. Hacíamos todo juntos, como los buenos compañeros que éramos. Pero como en todas las relaciones, siempre hay alguien que interfiere. En este caso fue mi madre. No es que le importase que trajera a un perro sucio y zaparrastroso a casa, en última instancia eso fue lo menos. Que puedo decir, admito que el perro era más limpio que yo. Lo que realmente le molestaba es que yo no salía con otros chicos del vecindario, a practicar algún deporte o cosas por el estilo. Ni siquiera me relacionaba con mis compañeros de la escuela. Vamos, comprendan mi postura. ¿Acaso valía la pena encariñarme con desconocidos si sabía que tarde o temprano empacaría y nos los volvería a ver jamás? Pity era todo lo que yo necesitaba. Pero mi madre no podía entenderlo, y tomó una decisión que en retrospectiva me parecía bastante estúpida. Ella decidió castigarme sino traía nuevos amigos a casa. Patético, ¿verdad?_

_Pity y yo salimos a vagabundear, merodeando por ahí en busca de alguna otra alma miserable que quisiera compartir nuestra amistad. Por desgracia para nosotros, nos encontramos con unos muchachos que mi padre siempre me describió como "vándalos" advirtiéndome que nunca me acercara a ellos. La curiosidad me condujo hacía, ellos. Ustedes saben cuánto se goza de algo que está prohibido._

_Aquellos desconocidos llamaban poderosamente mi atención a medida que me acercaba más y más a ellos. Los tres vestían de negro, fumaban y tenían extraños peinados con colores que nunca creí ver en sus cortes de cabello. Además llevaban la ropa llena de tachas y la cara plagada de piercings. El mayor de ellos ostentaba un provocativo tatuaje en su pecho. No tarde en darme cuenta de que eran una banda punk. En ese momento me avergoncé de mi aspecto, y de la correa con la que llevaba a Pity._

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí… Al inocente muchachin con su adorable bola de pulgas…

-Bonita camisa, señorita. ¿Te la planchó tu mami?

-Qué demonios se te perdió por aquí, sabandija. Este terreno es nuestro

_No deje que estos tipos me intimidaran. Conteste a todas sus preguntas con ingenio, lo que pareció gustarle al líder de ellos, Steve. Me unieron a su grupo con la condición de que modificara mi aspecto. Y de esa forma mi vida dio un giro radical. Cambie mis camisas por remeras negras con calaveras estampadas. Deje los pantalones de vestir por unos desgastados de jean. Abandone el prolijo corte por una cresta que luego me teñí de verde. Y la carita de niño bueno que solía tener la deforme para verme como un matón lleno de piercings. Lástima que mis ojos claros me hacían parecer atractivo para algunas chicas…_

_¿Creen que a mis padres les agrado? Nada podían hacer para impedirlo. Steve y su banda tenían mucha influencia sobre mí. Pero no se animaban a confiar realmente en que yo era uno de ellos. Mi pasado me condenaba. Mi padre era policía y para ellos yo era como un infiltrado del enemigo. ¿Qué podía hacer para ganarme su confianza? Robe las cervezas de mi padre para armar una fiesta con mis nuevos amigos. Conseguí las licencias de conducir falsificadas que mi padre les había incautado. Ellos me pedían a gritos que consiguiese el arma reglamentaria. Yo sinceramente, no me animaba a tanto. Me llamaron cobarde. Entonces me arme de valor y los desafié a demostrar que no lo era._

_Me retaron a entrar a una vieja casa abandonada. En ese entonces yo no sabía que en realidad pertenecía a un hombre muy mayor que se encontraba internado en una especie de clínica que también funcionaba como asilo para ancianos. Poco me importaba a esa edad. Steve y los suyos me miraban con desprecio, creyéndome incapaz de lograr mi objetivo._

_Ya era de noche cuando entré por una de las desvencijadas ventanas. Ellos me habían pedido que robara algo de valor de la vieja casa. Como siempre, había olvidado traer una linterna. Encendí mi mechero y lo alcé en alto. Atravesé el comedor directo a las escaleras. Entonces escucho un gemido._

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Pity!-_mi fiel mascota me había seguido hasta ese horrendo lugar. Si tan sólo supiese que trataba de advertirme… Los perros tienen algo así como un sexto sentido, ¿no es así? Como sea. Tomé su correa y lo até a la pata de una mesa, para que no estorbe._

-Luego vuelvo por ti amigo-_me saludo lamiéndome la cara._

_Llegue al primer piso y entre a la habitación principal. Allí seguramente hallaría mucho más que lo que había ido a buscar. Me subí a la cama matrimonial, que ya estaba casi en ruinas, para registrar los muebles. No había nada de valor. Me sentí como un imbécil. Cuando abro el cajón de una mesita de luz, descubro con horror un nido de ratas devorando los restos del cadáver de un pobre gato…_

-¡Mierda…!_-solté el mechero por la impresión. Gran, gran, grandísimo error. La alfombra comenzó a incendiarse. ¿Mencione que estaba en una casa de madera? Pues ahora ya lo saben…_

-¡Mierda!-_repetí-. _Bien hecho Duncan, ya lo arruinaste. ¡Viejo! ¿Cómo rayos salgo de aquí?

_Las llamas devoraban la habitación, lamiendo y destrozando la puerta por donde entre. A este paso, el incendio se estaba extendiendo por toda la casa. Tarde demasiado en pensar que hacer, cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba rodeado. Sólo tenía una opción, y era saltar por la ventana. Así lo hice. Me lastime las piernas, pero eso no importaba._

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué has hecho…?-_me reprendía Steve-. _¡Ya viene la policía, tenemos que irnos!

_Pensé en la cara de mi padre cuando tuviese que arrestar a su propio hijo frente a todos sus compañeros. No lo dude. Me subí atrás de una de las motocicletas. A tres cuadras lo recordé._

-¡Viejo, detente! ¡Pity!-_me desespere-. _¡Mi perro está en la casa! ¡Tengo que volver!

-Estás sólo viejo. Si vuelvo me meterán en la correccional. ¿Saben lo que nos pueden llegar a hacer a nosotros ahí?

-¡Steve, es mi mejor amigo! ¡Tengo que volver ahora!-_él frenó la motocicleta-._

-Tu elegiste viejo-_y me empujó de ella, tras lo que aceleró y se marchó con los otros dos._

_Estaba a diez cuadras. Corrí tanto que creí que mi corazón iba a estallar. Cuando llegue a la casa, me quise morir. Ya casi no quedaba nada. Era todo humo y fuego lo que quedaba de la estructura principal. Me aventure hacia dentro, temiendo lo peor…_

-Pity… ¡Pity, amigo, perdóname! ¡Lo arruine viejo! ¡Dime que estás vivo!

_Y lo encontré. Acurrucado bajo la escalera, completamente calcinado. Había matado a mi propio perro… Las lagrima de dolor, de impotencia, recorrían mi rostro. Me hubiera muerto ahí mismo. Y por un momento creí que era así. Escuche las sirenas del patrullero policial. Algún vecino habría marcado al 911, eso era seguro. Y me llevaron hasta la comisaria en el auto de mi propio padre._

_Pude mentir, culpar a Steve, tenía cientos de excusas. Pero yo tenía que pagar. Pity estaba muerto y yo era el único responsable. Por eso acepte el castigo de la ley. Por eso me llevaron al Correccional._

* * *

><p>Owen miraba sin comprender. Heather estaba conmocionada, y Gwen apenas pudo romper el silencio, dolorida y quizás decepcionada. Doce años después, la audiencia no salía de su asombro. Sierra lloraba en silencio. Harold miraba un punto fijo, quizás recordando a Scruffy. Courtney se veía realmente apenada, y arrepentida de haber escuchado esa historia.<p>

-¡Ya volví muchachos! Porque esas caras…-la sonrisa de Izzy se fue desdibujando a medida que recorría cada uno de nuestros rostros-. Oh, comprendo... Ánimo, les traje algo para comer.

**CREO QUE FUE SUFICIENTE POR ESTA NOCHE. AHORA DEJENME DESCANSAR…**

Y los cuatro se marcharon en silencio hacia el refugio que Izzy compartía con sus alter egos, mientras no cesaban de pensar en el precio que Duncan tuvo que pagar para ser quién hoy es.

* * *

><p>Esta historia continuará-El Príncipe Carter<p> 


	4. El Principe Carter

**=MR. COCONUT'S CHRONICLES=**

-Las Crónicas del Sr. Coco: El Príncipe Carter-

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de las _Crónicas de Narnia_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esta Saga y _Total Drama._ Simplemente me limite a tomar los títulos de aquella Heptología para nombrar los capítulos de mi Fic. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los libros de la Saga de las **Crónicas de Narnia** pertenecen a C. S. Lewis y no a mí.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Futuro diez años posterior a la temporada Revenge of the Island. Se insinúa que algunos campistas murieron en el capítulo final de Total Drama World Tour.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **Son siete capítulos… según el protagonista del pecado, el POV varía. Ejem… narrado por Courtney y Heather.

**ADVERTENCIA PARA FANÁTICOS DE HEATHER: **No quiero herir sus sentimientos. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden culpar al Sr. Coco si creen que nada de esto pasó.

**ADVERTENCIA PARA LECTORES EN GENERAL: **Contiene escenas insinuantes que podrían no ser aptas para menores de… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Cuanto más lo prohíba más lo van a disfrutar…

**_"El Sobrino del Mago"_/"La heredera del Reality"**

**_"El León, la Bruja y el Ropero"/"_El Uber-Geek, la Type A y la Insane"**

**_"El Caballo y el Muchacho"_/"El Canino y su Maleante"**

**_"El Príncipe Caspian"_/"El Príncipe Carter"**

* * *

><p><em>Pity… pobre perrito…<em>

_Estaba conmocionada. Por fin sabía que era lo que Duncan me había ocultado hace tantos años. Y finalmente, lo peor no había sido el delito por el cual la ley lo había encerrado. Porque el peor pecado de Duncan no había sido quemar la casa, sino dejar morir a su único amigo, ese que lo había querido tal y como era. ¡Estúpida banda punk! ¡Ya verán!_

_Luego recordé que había terminado con Duncan hace años. Ese secreto del pasado no era algo que me correspondiese sacar a la luz. Y de todas formas, no valdría la pena si Gwen también había estado presente cuando Duncan lo reveló._

_Gwen… ¿Qué pecado esconderá la chica gótica?_

-Hey, Courtney, estas muy pensativa. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No gracias, Harold. Estoy bien.

-¿De veras? Porque mi sexto sentido irlandés me dice que hay algo que necesitas contar.

-¡Dije que estoy bien, Harold! ¡No me fastidies!

-¡Cielos! ¡Yo sólo trato de ayudar!

-¡Pues me serás de ayuda si desapareces de mi vista!

-Déjala, Harold-terció Sierra, quien escuchaba en un rincón-. Ella ya obtuvo lo que vino a buscar. Está irritada porque hacemos perder su valioso tiempo reteniéndola en este lugar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Sierra? ¡Aún quiero saber que esconde esa desgraciada de Gwen!

-Todos queremos saberlo-intervino Harold-. Pero lo justo sería conocer primero la historia de Heather. Una dama tan misteriosa como ella debe tener muchos secretos para revelar.

-¿Heather? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Nada de lo que haya podido hacer me sorprendería! Es decir, ¡vamos! ¿Qué pudo haber hecho de malo que no hayamos visto ya? ¿No fue suficiente pecado el tener que soportarla en esta apestosa Isla?

-Ella ni siquiera estaba en el mismo equipo que tu; además, solo estuviste hasta la mitad del programa y la interacción entre ustedes fue insignificante-afirmo Sierra.

-¡Tienes razón! ¿Por qué será? ¡Ah, lo tengo! ¡Porque alguien hizo trampa en los votos!

-¡De acuerdo, Courtney, lo siento! ¡Pero no vinimos aquí a desenterrar viejos rencores del pasado!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué ironía!-una salvaje Izzy acaba de entrar por la ventana de su propio refugio-. ¡Tenía entendido que precisamente para eso al Sr. Coco habían venido a buscar!

-¡Vamos, chicos, dejen de lado sus diferencias!-suspiro Sierra-. ¡Hace mucho que no nos encontramos! ¡No vale la pena que desperdiciemos el tiempo con discusiones del pasado!

_Odiaba admitirlo, pero Sierra tenía razón. No volvía a ver a mis compañeros del elenco desde el funeral de DJ. Todavía recordaba lo horrorizado que estaba Trent cuando me contó la noticia. Devon había muerto atravesado por un arpón japonés, intentando salvar a una ballena en una de las misiones de rescate de Greenpeace. No fue el único al que habíamos perdido durante estos años. El accidente volcánico en Hawaii había atrapado a Cody, a Eva y a Ezekiel, cuyos cuerpos jamás pudieron ser encontrados. Y hace unos años, a Justin lo asesinaron a la salida de un programa de chimentos. Una fan desquiciada, dijeron unos, un crimen pasional, opinaron otros…_

-¡Oigan, yo tampoco disfruto de perder el tiempo!-_la desquiciada voz de Izzy me sacó de mis complicados pensamientos-. _¡Así que dejemos de desperdiciar caracteres y avancemos con otro pecado de una buena vez!

-¡Cielos, Izzy, estoy harto de que me rompas…!-Harold estaba indignado-¡…la cuarta pared constantemente!

-Eso dices tú, estoy seguro de que a los lectores les encanta- Izzy junto sus dedos en una expresión demente-. Por cierto, ¿les mencioné que Cerebrila logró viajar en el tiempo, se transformó en Explosivo e inventó la pólvora mientras Caleidoscopio ayudaba a construir la Gran Muralla China?

-¿Y a todo esto tú que estabas haciendo?-preguntó Sierra, siguiéndole la corriente.

-¡Estaba en Alcatraz con Alejandro! ¿Saben las veces que intento escapar para matarlos a todos? No me extraña que Heather viva adentro de una caja fuerte… ¡Jajaja!

-¡Heather no vive dentro de ninguna caja fuerte!

-¡Lo sé, Harold, pero eso haría yo si fuera ella! ¡Bum bum!

-¡¿Pueden dejarse de tonterías y convocar al Sr. Coco de una buena vez?

-¡De acuerdo, Courtney, no te enojes!-dijo Sierra-. ¡No tenemos la culpa de que ni Duncan ni Gwen hayan confiado en ti para contarte sus secretos!

**¿QUÉ ES TODO ESE ESCANDOLO? ¿POR QUÉ INTERRUMPEN MI MERECIDO DESCANSO?**

_La voz del Sr. Coco nos estremeció. Aunque, realmente no era una voz, sino más bien pensamientos que oíamos materializarse dentro de nuestras mentes. Tímidamente tomé la palabra._

-Discúlpenos, Sr. Coco. Deseamos que nos cuente la verdadera historia detrás del pecado…

-¡…de Heather!-exclamaron Sierra y Harold al unísono. _Par de imbéciles…_

-Supongo que de someterlo a votación ustedes ganarían-_admití conteniendo la irritación._

**ESTA HECHO. LA HISTORIA DE HEATHER SERÁ LA SIGUIENTE…**

-¡Disfrútenla, mis amigos!-dijo Izzy, levantándose para marcharse una vez más-. ¡Mis alter-egos me necesitan! En cuanto ustedes, lectores, si no lograron conmoverse con la historia de Duncan, intenten no horrorizarse detrás del gran secreto de Heather…

-¡Espera, Izzy! ¿Adónde vas?

_Pero la pregunta de Harold quedó sin respuesta, ya que estábamos a punto de conocer la segunda historia…_

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada, quiero recordarles que no me siento para nada cómoda contando esta historia. Para ser quien hoy soy, tuve que hacer muchas cosas, pocas de las cuales estaría orgullosa de contar. No me malinterpreten, no estoy arrepentida de los medios que use para llegar a los cuatro finalistas en este programa. Pero, siendo sincera, lo que voy a compartir con ustedes es algo que de verdad no quiero volver a hacer jamás…<em>

_Como ya deben saber, yo soy la chica más popular de la preparatoria donde curso. Cuando paseo por los corredores, todos me admiran, me respetan, me temen… Los chicos del Equipo de Rugby compiten entre sí por conquistarme. Las porristas me perseguían para que les enseñe a vestir con estilo. Incluso los tontos clubs de nerds morían de ganas de admitirme en sus grupos de estudio. Aunque me moría de curiosidad, no ingrese a esos clubes y jamás recibí invitación de sus miembros para ser uno de ellos. En la preparatoria, las reglas son sencillas. Puedes ser popular, o puedes no serlo. Tan simple como eso. Los estudiantes de jerarquía superior nunca debían relacionarse con adolescentes inferiores a ellos. Las cosas han sido así desde siempre y creo que nunca cambiarán. Cumple a rajatabla esa regla y mantendrás tu reputación._

_Aunque… bueno, yo soy la excepción a la regla. No nací en una cuna de oro, como creen. Tampoco fui una súper modelo desde siempre, ni mucho menos. Más bien todo lo contrario. Yo apestaba. Era tan impopular y despreciable como cualquiera de ustedes. Pero con un poco de suerte, mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando termine la primaria y mi familia se mudo a otro distrito. Yo estaba avergonzada de mi cuerpo. Ese verano, trabaje como nunca en bajar de peso, y obtener la figura esbelta y atlética que ahora conservó. Cuando ingrese a la preparatoria, era una persona completamente distinta. De un día al otro, los chicos comenzaban a fijarse en mí, y las chicas populares me invitaban a sentarme con ellas durante el almuerzo. ¡Me sentía tan aceptada!_

_Una vez que mis ideas comenzaban a hacerse oír, me di cuenta lo mucho que podía influir en las personas. Con una simple mirada, tenía a quien yo quería a mis pies. En ese momento no sabía si realmente tenía alguna especie de talento, o si simplemente estaba rodeada de imbéciles que me adoraban como a la Abeja Reina de la colmena. Ahora entiendo perfectamente que nací para eso._

_Y sin embargo, aunque tenía el control absoluto del colegio, él llego para desequilibrar mi entonces ordenado reino. Su nombre era Carter. Venía a estudiar desde los Estados Unidos. Eso lo convertía en un personaje exótico para todos nosotros. Aunque normalmente el protocolo establecía hacerle la vida imposible a los recién llegados, el muchacho enseguida se convirtió en toda una sensación. Mis amigas, o quizás convendría llamarlas mejor mis "compañeras elegidas estratégicamente" estaban locas por él. Yo no le veía el atractivo. El chico no era la gran cosa, ojos azules, pelo rubio, músculos marcados… O bueno, quizás había sido precipitada… en realidad… ¡no estaba nada mal! _

_Carter ascendió socialmente con más rapidez de la que se haya visto antes. Al mes de haber llegado, ya era el nuevo mariscal de campo, y todas las porristas estaban enamoradas de él._

_Hoy no estoy segura de que era lo que se sentía por él. Obviamente estaba el atractivo físico, pero además, el hecho de que el chico aún no me había invitado a salir hizo que se convirtiese en una obsesión._

_Carter era muy popular, si, ¡pero no actuaba como tal! Pertenecía a cuantos clubes existiesen en el colegio. Lo mismo para él era pasar la tarde con el Club de Matemática que de compras con las porristas en el Centro comercial. Un día entrenaba duramente con el equipo de Football americano, y al siguiente se lamentaba tocando la guitarra y leyendo poesías con los góticos. ¡No entendía que era lo que estaba tramando! ¡No podía llevarse bien con todos! ¿Acaso no tenía idea que las tribus y grupos sociales estaban hechos para separar a los estudiantes entre sí! ¡Carter los unía a todos por igual! ¡Eso me sacaba de quicio! Los marginados se sentaban con los populares, Carter unía a todos los grupos en un clima de asquerosa tranquilidad…_

_Y continuaba sin invitarme a salir… Tenía dos opciones. O destruir su inmensa popularidad, o convertirlo en alguien que desprecie a los estudiantes impopulares. No sabía que elegir, así que opté por hacer ambas cosas._

_Todas las chicas coqueteaban con Carter, pero él sólo tenía ojos para una de ellas… Clara, la estúpida presidenta de la Clase, y una de las chicas más listas de la preparatoria. Por desgracia, también era muy bonita, aunque ella no lo supiese. Clara se sentía muy incómoda con el cortejo de Carter. Tendría la más alta calificación en todos los exámenes, pero en relaciones era una completa inexperta. Y fue ahí cuando rompí la regla de oro de los populares, y decide ofrecerle mi ayuda._

-Sé perfectamente todo lo que tienes que hacer para gustarle a un chico. Debes llamar su atención primero, lo suficiente como para que se interese en ti, pero luego debes rechazarlo. Eso lo volverá loco y querrá más. Ese es el momento en que no debes satisfacer sus deseos. Así lo tendrás a tus pies-. _Claro que yo no mentía en lo que le decía. ¡Estaba revelando mis secretos de seducción! Pero mi verdadero plan era convertir a Clara en aquello que yo era: alguien a quien Carter fuese incapaz de amar._

_Clara se transformó en aquello que yo quería… Podía ser lista, si, pero a la vez era tan ingenua… Se acercaba el Baile de Fin de Curso. Normalmente, a esa altura yo solía estar seleccionando a mi larga lista de candidatos para asistir. Pero esa vez, simplemente acepté al primer chico atractivo que me invitó. Tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer, como destruir a esos infelices de Clara y Carter, que obviamente irían juntos a la fiesta. _

_Clara sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Habíamos practicado en mi casa muchas veces esa escena. Cuando la parejita más querida del curso se hizo presente, me senté junto al galán de turno para observar las acciones de mi malvado plan. _

_Tal y como le había dicho que hiciese, durante un momento específico del Baile, Clara llevo a Carter fuera del salón, hacía un aula que habíamos preparado especialmente para la ocasión. No podía perderme la diversión, así que me deshice de mi pretendiente con elaboradas excusas y los seguí._

-Clara, la fiesta estaba genial… ¿Adónde me llevas?

-A un lugar más íntimo donde sólo estemos tú y yo.

_Sonreí. Clara había estudiado palabra por palabra su papel. Carter no se resistió, animado por sus impulsos varoniles._

_La habitación estaba oscura. Me colé tras ellos, para presenciar en primera fila lo que Clara se disponía a hacer. Una colchoneta de la clase de Gimnasia esta lista para la pareja de enamorados. Clara beso a Carter y lo acostó salvajemente sobre el colchón. Carter estaba confundido. ¿Esa era la chica que realmente creía conocer? Claro que su instinto reaccionó más rápido de lo que pensaba y se dejó llevar por la emoción de la situación. Aunque, después de todo, el muy cretino seguía siendo un caballero… Mientras besaba a Clara, le pregunto con cariño:_

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? No quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras…

-¡Claro que estoy segura!-_afirmó Clara, agregando la frase fatal-. _¡Lo practique con todos tus compañeros de equipo!

-¡¿Qué?-Carter se levantó, su indignación podía más que su excitación-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Que ya me acosté con todo el equipo, excepto tú. Eres la pieza más valiosa de la colección…

-¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas! ¿No significo nada para ti?

_Clara estaba confundida… Carter no estaba reaccionando como pensaba… Pobres tontos… La única que entendía la escena era yo._

-Pero… yo no quería decepcionarte… quería tener suficiente experiencia, y dejar lo mejor al final…

_Pero cada palabra la enterraba más y más… Carter estaba decepcionado._

-Tu… no puedo perdonarte jamás lo que hiciste… Creí que eras otro tipo de persona, pero me equivoque… Sólo eres una…-_Vamos, dilo, sé que lo deseas, díselo en la cara y rompe su corazón…-._

-…sólo eres otra farsante-_dah, que aburrido… Esperaba escuchar el pitido de la censura. En fin… Decidí interrumpir la escena._

-Y bien, Carter. Ya te has dado cuenta que en este sitio no hay lugar para un corazón tan bueno como el tuyo.

-¡Heather! ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?

-Déjame explicarte… En la naturaleza, los que sobreviven no son los más fuertes, sino los que mejor se adaptan… Es simple, cariño… Si no eres como nosotros, no vale la pena que te esfuerces…-_y tomándolo del rostro, lo besé…_

-¡Maldita seas!-_gritó Clara-. _Todo este tiempo me engañaste, me manipulaste, eres una…

-¡Vamos, dilo!-_grité-. _Si, lo sé, soy una PERRA… ¿Y sabes una cosa, cariño? ¡Tú también lo eres!

_Clara salió corriendo del aula… Carter forcejeó hasta soltarse de mí._

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¿Qué ganaste con esto?

-Más de lo que crees… Mantener el sistema a salvo de seres como ella o tú-_Carter me miró con desprecio y salió corriendo en busca de Clara._

-¿Bromeas, Heather?-_me interrumpió Duncan-._ ¿Ese es el gran pecado que tenías que contarnos?

-Odio admitirlo, pero Duncan tiene razón-_afirmó Gwen-._Casi no hay diferencia entre lo que pasó con tus compañeros y lo que nos hiciste a Trent y a mí.

-Yo no acabe de contar la historia… ¿Creen que si todo hubiese quedado ahí me avergonzaría de contar lo que ya hice públicamente en este programa?

-¡Santa comida china!-_exclamó Owen-. _¿Acaso la historia empeoró?

_-_Puedes apostar a que sí. Clara escapó corriendo del colegio, con Carter tras ella. Las lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad… Cuando quiso darse cuenta… Un camión se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella…

-¡Oh no!-_Gwen se tapó la boca con ambas manos-._ ¡El camión la hizo pedazos!

-Casi. Carter se interpuso para salvarla…

-La cosas que los hombres hacemos por amor-_se burló Duncan-._ Así que tú también cargas con una muerte en tu conciencia… Quién lo diría…

-¡Claro que no! Carter quedó accidentado y no pudo jugar football americano nunca más. Clara perdió la poca reputación que tenía, además de las elecciones de ese año. Todo gracias a mí.

-Querrás decir todo por tu culpa-_me miró fijamente Owen-._ Imagino que estarás contenta… Tu colegio ahora está a salvo de las buenas personas.

-Claro que no estoy contenta. No debí hacer lo que hice, ¿De acuerdo?-_me crucé de brazos pensando, sinceramente, cuando acabaría este estúpido Reality Show, para volver a casa y dejar todo esto atrás…_

* * *

><p>-¡Cielos, que historia!-<em>alcanzó a decir Sierra cuando el Sr. Coco terminó su relato-.<em> ¡Cómo extraño a Owen! Él supo decirle lo mismo que yo le diría a Heather…

-Yo también extraño a Owen_-murmuró Izzy, en un tono sombrío que nunca antes habíamos oído_-. Y haría lo que sea con tenerlo de vuelta… Pero ¿saben? A veces uno debe conformarse... ¿Verdad, cariño?

-Muy… cierto…-_susurró una voz extrañamente familiar-_. Vaya, que bonita reunión… ¿No se les ocurrió invitarme? Tengo tanto… para decirles... tanto… para hacerles...

_El mayor de los antagonistas estaba ahí. Pero no era Chris, ni tampoco era Alejandro…_

Esta historia continua-La Travesía del Viajero Wawanakwa


	5. La Travesía del Viajero Wawanakwa

**=MR. COCONUT'S CHRONICLES=**

-Las Crónicas del Sr. Coco: La Travesía del Viajero Wawanakwa-

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de las _Crónicas de Narnia_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esta Saga y _Total Drama._ Simplemente me limite a tomar los títulos de aquella Heptología para nombrar los capítulos de mi Fic. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los libros de la Saga de las **Crónicas de Narnia** pertenecen a C. S. Lewis y no a mí.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Futuro diez años posterior a la temporada Revenge of the Island. Se insinúa que algunos campistas murieron en el capítulo final de Total Drama World Tour.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **Son siete capítulos… según el protagonista del pecado, el POV varía. Ejem… narrado por **Alejandro**, quien todo lo ve aunque no esté en Wawanakwa en este instante.

**ADVERTENCIA PARA FANÁTICOS DE TOTAL DRAMA: **Estas muertes nunca pasaron más allá de mi retorcida mente. Que la sangre permanezca en el fic, no en los reviews…

**_"El Sobrino del Mago"_/"La heredera del Reality"**

**_"El León, la Bruja y el Ropero"_/"El Uber-Geek, la Type A y la Insane"**

**_"El Caballo y el Muchacho"_/"El Canino y su Maleante"**

**_"El Príncipe Caspian"_/"El Príncipe Carter"**

**_"La Travesía del Viajero del Alba"_/"La Travesía del Viajero Wawanakwa"**

* * *

><p>-Muy… cierto…-<em>susurró una voz extrañamente familiar-<em>. Vaya, que bonita reunión… ¿No se les ocurrió invitarme? Tengo tanto… para decirles... tanto… para hacerles...

_El mayor de los antagonistas estaba ahí. Pero no era Chris, ni tampoco era Alejandro… __¡Era Ezekiel…!_

* * *

><p><em>En la mugrienta celda donde habían logrado encerrarme en la prisión de Alcatraz, mi mente perturbada al fin se había estabilizado hasta llegar a un estado de calma absoluta y siniestra. Si había calculado bien, en estos precisos momentos aquel grotesco ser estaría acabando con esa pandilla de indeseables curiosos que buscaban apropiarse de ese secreto que no les pertenecía. El plan había salido a la perfección. Y todo por una inesperada coincidencia. De todos los recintos donde podían haberla aislado, aquella magnífica mente criminal había terminado compartiendo el mismo espacio vital. ¡Nunca, nunca jamás creí que llegaría el día en que me alegrase de reencontrarme con ella! Las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos no fueron precisamente las mejores. A mí me habían encerrado por intentar asesinar a Heather… a ella, por hacer estallar a su máximo Némesis. Su mirada siempre había sido desquiciada, pero más que nunca después de haber logrado vengar la muerte de Owen. <em>

_Tenía un serio desorden de personalidad. Lo que había sido cómico durante su tiempo en Drama Total, terminó convirtiéndose en grave trastorno que se apoderó de ella. Definitivamente, no había sido Izzy la asesina del Chef Hatchet, sino uno de sus alter egos más peligrosos, Explosivo. Cualquier corte la habría absuelto por no encontrarse en sus cabales, pero ella misma insistió en ser su propia defensora, ya que Cerebrila había estudiado abogacía, y se declaró culpable y completamente consciente de sus actos. Mi primera impresión fue que aquello fue una completa estupidez… ¿Porqué Explosivo asesinaría a Hatchet? Owen había muerto de intoxicación al ingerir un alimento en mal estado… Era sabido desde siempre el antagonismo que existía entre Izzy y el Chef, pero nadie creyó que las cosas terminarán de esa forma…_

_Pero todas las piezas tenían sentido ahora que lo analizaba en retrospectiva… Izzy estaba muerta… Cerebrila se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Aquel genio malvado había planeado todo cuidadosamente, sólo para terminar encerrada conmigo en el mismo recinto. Yo era el único que tenía la información que ella necesitaba… Yo era el único que sabía lo que había pasado en Hawaii… Yo era el único que sabía que Cody, Eva y Ezekiel no habían muerto en el accidente de Hawaii…_

* * *

><p>Sierra, Courtney y Harold estaban paralizados. Izzy sonreía, satisfecha. Junto a ellos se encontraba lo que quedaba de Ezekiel. Lejos del aspecto de Zombie bestial que aparentaba en el pasado, ahora se lo veía menos salvaje, pero su rostro pálido, sus cabellos grises y su mirada perdida le añadían un toque siniestro, subrayado únicamente por la sonrisa sádica con que saludaba a los presentes.<p>

-Ezekiel…-Sierra se acerco con valentía a aquella entidad-. Lamento muchísimo lo que te hicieron… Yo… No sé cómo podemos ayudarte… De veras lo siento…

-No, no lo sientes-afirmó Ezekiel con frialdad-. Pero vaya que lo sentirás…-y saltando hacía ella, la tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra la maciza pared del refugio de Izzy.

El ensangrentado cuerpo de Sierra quedó tendido frente a Harold y a Courtney, quienes temblaban por la impresión del triste final de quien los había llevado hasta allí.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-gritó Harold-. ¡¿Qué rayos te ha hecho ella? ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Venganza, eso quiero… ya sea directa o indirectamente, todos ustedes permitieron que me convierta en esto que soy…

-¿Y que eres, exactamente?-preguntó Courtney, tratando de perder el control de la situación…

-¡Déjame responderte!-dijo al fin Izzy, quién en realidad era Cerebrila-es el magnífico ser que me rescató de Alcatraz… Todo a cambio de un favor…

-…tres víctimas para saciar mi venganza…-completo Ezekiel. -Pero no se compara con el placer de tener a tan bella mujer a mi lado…-y tomando a Cerebrila del rostro, la besó.

Courtney actúo instintivamente. Tomando al Sr. Coco, corrió hacía aquel dúo enfermizo y le partió la fruta en el cráneo al Zeke. Izzy rápidamente esquivó a Courtney, pero no pudo contra las magnificas habilidades de Harold, quien la hizo tropezar con las lianas que habían empleado para subir a aquel escondite. Izzy cayó dándose la cabeza contra el piso y perdió el sentido…

-¡Diablos, Courtney! ¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer?-dijo Harold, dirigiéndose hacía ella-. En el clímax de toda historia, hay que dejar que los villanos nos revelen su plan antes de asesinarlos, para luego sí actuar ahí, frustrar sus intenciones y escapar con vida… Ahora nunca sabremos que pretendían esos dos…

-Harold, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces… Además, acabas de romper la cuarta pared, y detestas que eso pasé en un Fic…

-Lo siento, Courtney, me dejé llevar por los reviews que leí… Por cierto, ¿Crees que Sierra esté bien?

-Define "bien"-Courtney se acercó al cuerpo de Sierra, para asegurarse de que aún respire-. Sobrevivirá, si es lo que preguntas… Ya soportó cosas peores...

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con estos dos?-preguntó Harold, señalando los cuerpos inconscientes de Izzy y Ezekiel.

-¡Encerrarlos en prisión hasta que se pudran de lo desquiciados que son!-Courtney sacó su PDA y empezó a enviar mensajes con mucha rapidez…

-¿Estás pidiendo ayuda?

-¡No, sólo estoy iniciando otra demanda contra ti por abuso de la privacidad!-dijo Courtney con sarcasmo-. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y atas a ese par antes de que recuperen el conocimiento?

-¡Cielos! ¿Qué pasó con la abogada amable del capítulo 2?

-Descubrió que Duncan es un asesino y tiene muchas ganas de serlo también… ¡No me obligues a practicar contigo!

-Courtney, no entiendo porque sigues desperdiciando tu tiempo y tu mente pensando en ese cretino de Duncan… ¡Tú ya tienes a alguien que te haga feliz! ¿Por qué malgastar neuronas en algo que te produce tanto dolor?

-Harold, yo elijo que hacer con mi vida. Cuando necesite un asesor en recursos mentales, te llamaré. ¡Ahora deja de hacer preguntas y obedece!

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Hazlo tú! ¡Me harte de tener que soportarte!-Harold cargó con dificultad el cuerpo de Sierra entre sus brazos y se alejó de allí.

-¡Oye! ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡No te atrevas a abandonarme así! ¡Regresa!

* * *

><p>Sierra despertó en una bonita playa en las costas de Hawaii. Había recuperado la movilidad absoluta de sus piernas, su cabello mantenía el color púrpura de su adolescencia, y ella se veían tan joven como la última vez había estado en aquellas costas…<p>

-¿Estaré muerta? ¿O sólo será un sueño?

-No estás muerta, Sierra...-le sonrió alguien a sus espaldas.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Cody!-¡Sierra correo a abrazar al chico de sus sueños, en lo que sin duda no era más que eso mismo, un sueño…

-¡Espera! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ay, Sierra, escúchame!

.¡Cooooooody! ¡No puedo dejarte ir de nuevo! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!

-¡Lo sé, Sierra, cálmate! ¡Sé cuánto me extrañaste! ¡Demasiado, si me dejas opinar!

-¡Cody! ¡No me dejes! ¡Yo te amo, te amo, siempre te amé, nunca te olvidé!

-Lo sé, Sierra, pero mantengo mi postura. Tú sólo eres una hermana para mí. Y siempre lo serás…

-¡Pero yo te amo! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Dame una oportunidad!

-Sierra, tranquilízate. Aunque no hubiese muerto, igual no íbamos a estar juntos…

-¡Yo te amo!

-Sierra, déjame explicarte, no tengo mucho tiempo hasta que despiertes…

-¡No, Cody! ¡No quiero despertar! ¡Tú te fuiste en ese accidente y no me dejaste demostrarte cuánto te quiero!

-Sierra… Yo no morí en ningún accidente…

-¿Qué dices? ¡¿Estás vivo?

-No estoy vivo… A mí me asesinaron…

-¡No, Cody, no digas eso! ¡No puede ser cierto!

-Lo es… Quisiera contártelo bien, pero necesito que te calmes primero… Por favor…

-Haré lo que tú digas.

-Perfecto… Escúchame, yo desaparecí tras el accidente en Hawaii… pero eso no fue lo que me mató… Antes de morir ahogado, Eva salvó mi vida.

-¡¿Eva? ¿Ella está viva?

-Déjame contarte la historia… Chris y sus hombres nos dieron por muertos… Cancelaron toda búsqueda de los cuerpos, porque no le convenía que se supiese que había pasado en Hawaii…

-No entiendo nada, Cody… Estoy tan confundida… si no te moriste en ese accidente… ¿Qué haces hablando conmigo?

-¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero déjame intentar averiguarlo contigo… Lo único que sé es que la culpa de todo esto la tiene Alejandro…

-¿Alejandro? Él intento matar a Heather, pero ahora está encerrado en Alcatraz… No puede estar detrás de esto, ¿o sí?

-Créeme que sí lo está. Él tuvo un trato con Ezekiel durante el viaje en tren hasta Tijuana… No sé exactamente de que se trata, pero algo acordaron para que Heather perdiese el maletín… Y hasta el día de hoy parecen estar vinculados…

-Cody, hablas mucho pero no me dices nada… Por favor, explícate desde el comienzo… ¿Qué pasó luego de que Eva te rescatara?

- Nadamos hasta una isla deshabitada… Abundan en el Pacífico… Tratamos de sobrevivir, alimentándonos de frutas y lo que podíamos cazar… Eva es tan dura como parece ni mucho menos…

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvieron así?

-No lo sé… Meses, quizás… Un día, encontramos el cuerpo de Ezekiel en la orilla… lo había traído el mar… Estaba en muy mal estado. Eva y yo lo cuidamos. Cuando volvió en sí, trató de atacarnos, pero Eva lo detuvo. Con mucha paciencia y disciplina, logramos que vuelva a comportarse de forma rudimentaria, pero educada… ¡Volvió a hablar! Y dejo de ser esa bestia que conocimos… Las cosas marchaban estupendamente…

Hasta que él regresó. Alejandro… No sé cuánto tiempo tardó en recuperarse del accidente… Tampoco sé cuántos años estuvimos varados los tres en esa isla. Pero ahí estaba él. Murmuró algo en una lengua extraña, creo que era español… Y al instante Zeke se transformó. Fue como si estuviese a las órdenes de Alejandro… Simplemente, estaba en su poder…

-¡Dios mío, Cody! ¡Alejandro tiene el poder de hipnotizar! Recuerdo cuando se apoderó de Owen en Área 51… ¡Debe haberle hecho algo al Zeke cuando estuvieron juntos en el tren!

-Sea lo que sea que hizo, funcionó. Ezekiel liberó todo su poder bestial, y…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Él… Alejandro le ordenó asesinarme…

-¡Dios mío, no! ¡Cooody!

-Pero Eva… ella, tan valiente… Intentó defenderme-Cody suspiró-. Pero Zeke era muy fuerte… se abalanzó sobre ella y le rompió el cuello…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Eva! ¡Cody!

-Déjame terminar… Alejandro vino directo hacía mi… No sé qué era lo que se traía entre manos… No me dio tiempo de averiguarlo… Él simplemente… me asesinó…

-¡Maldito canalla! ¡Ya verá!

-Espera, Sierra. Así no es como termina… No debes dejar que se salga con la suya. Así como domino al Zeke, tiene a alguien más en su poder… debes detener a Izzy antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-Pero… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡Yo no puedo acabar con ellos!

-Sé que si lo harás… Una vez pedaleaste contra las Cataratas del Niágara sólo por mí… Confío en que ahora tendrá el mismo efecto…-_y mirándola a los ojos, él la besó…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Cerebrila! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Cerebrila, despierta!<em>

-¿Quien me habla?

_¡Estúpida! ¡Soy yo, Alejandro! ¡Me dejaste entrar a tu mente! ¿Lo olvidas?_

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

_¿Zeke ya capturó a Courtney?_

-No tengo la menor idea… Tú deberías saberlo más que nadie, también compartes un vinculo mental con él…

_¡Pero no logró localizarlo! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

-Todos escaparon… Creo que estoy en mi Santuario de los Alteregos…

_¡Eres una inútil, una inservible! ¡Nada haces bien! ¡Y de nada me sirves ya!_

-¡Tú me prometiste liberarme de la cárcel a cambio de que lleve a tu Ezekiel de regreso al Campamento! ¡Ya cumplí mi parte del trato y con Zeke ya escapé de Alcatraz! ¡No sé que más tienes que hacer dentro de mi mente!

_¿Así me pagas? ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a cuestionarme?_

-¡Esta es mi mente! ¡Izzy sólo obedece a Cerebrila, y a nadie más!

_Estás muy equivocada, amiga… Cometes un grave error… y tendrás que pagar… Te ordeno morir._

-¡No, no, no puedes hacer eso!_-pero mi dominio podía más que su voluntad. Y lentamente, ella retrocedió, obligándose a si misma a obedecer…_

* * *

><p>-¡Sierra, despertaste!<p>

-¡Te odio, Harold! ¡Él al fin estaba besándome!

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-¡No importa! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Courtney antes de que Alejandro la capture!

-¡Sierra, estás delirando! ¡Alejandro está encerrado en Alcatraz!

-Lo sé, Harold. ¡Pero el actúa a través de Zeke y de Izzy! ¡Los tiene bajo hipnosis!

-¡Maldito canalla! ¡Tenemos que regresar!-pero antes de que pudieran moverse siquiera, el ruido de una lancha dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacía las costas de la Isla llamó su atención.

-¡Harold, mira! ¡Es él! ¡Vino a salvarnos!

* * *

><p>-Vaya, vaya, vaya… La señorita exploradora quedó completamente sola e incapaz de defenderse…<p>

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres de mi, Ezekiel?

-Nada que te duela poco… Sólo algunos de tus órganos, tu piel y tu alma…

-¡Estas loco! ¡Completamente loco!

-Nada de eso. Estoy maldito… Y que mejor forma de curar una maldición, con otra aún más poderosa…

-¿De qué rayos hablas_?-Courtney al fin reconoció donde la habían traído_-. ¡La Isla de los Huesos!

-Así es… pienso sacrificarte… Quizás los dioses hawaianos se apiaden de mí y me hagan humano a cambio de tu vida miserable…

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-¡Tampoco lo tuvo que él hecho de que me convirtiese en esto que soy! ¡Pero alguien tiene que pagar, y cómo no veo a nadie aquí más que a ti…!

-En eso te equivocas... ¡Ella nunca está sola!-_Trent salió de la nada y le partió su guitarra en la cabeza a Ezekiel… Zeke cayó desplomándose sobre sí mismo y no volvió a moverse…_

-¡Trent!

-¡Mi amor!-_Courtney corrió a besarlo…_-. ¡Recibiste mi mensaje! Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Cuando supe que vendrías a la Isla con Harold y Sierra, recordé la cantidad de cosas peligrosas que hay en este lugar, así que cancelé la gira y tomé el primer vuelo a Ontario. Un viejo amigo nuestro nos prestó su lancha…

-Que conste que no se la presté, él me secuestró y me llevó sin decirme nada-_murmuró Noah, que venía acompañado por Sierra y Harold…_

-¿Noah?-exclamó Courtney-. ¡Qué gusto verte aquí! ¿No tenías una conferencia?

-Eso sólo lo dije para deshacerme de Sierra…

-¡Oye, estoy aquí, sabes!

-Oigan todos…-susurró Harold, alarmándose de pronto-. Zeke está acá, pero… ¿Dónde está Izzy?

_Cómo si acabará de escucharlos, Cerebrila se dirigía hacia ellos, con una bola incendiaria idéntica a la que había utilizado la primera vez que estuvo en la Isla de los Huesos, un detonante obra y gracia de Explosivo…_

-¡Bum bum! ¡Sólo iba a haber dos muertes, pero ahora que los cuento, en total serán seis!

-Izzy, por favor… ¡No lo escuches!

-Uno por uno todos caerán…-_susurré, a punto de inmolarme con ellos…_

* * *

><p><em>Pero ningún plan es perfecto… mientras establecía conexión mental con Izzy, para enviarle las últimas órdenes… el karma me atacó donde más me duele.<em>

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Miren a quién tenemos aquí… El pobrecito Al…

-¿José? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitar a mi hermano favorito… ¡Dos Burromuerto en la misma celda! Y me dieron muuuuchos años, hermanito mío…

-¡Pero! ¡Ni que Alcatraz fuese la única prisión que existiese! ¡Además de que ambos somos canadienses, lo que tiene menos sentido aún!

-Tienes razón… Pero nos vamos a divertir muuuuuucho, Al… ¡Jajajajaja!

Harold, Courtney, Sierra, Trent y Noah se quedaron viendo a Izzy, que sostenía en sus manos el dispositivo incendiario, pero no daba muestra alguna de estar ahí.

-¿Izzy?-preguntó Sierra.

-¡Ese no es mi nombre! ¡Llamadme Caleidoscopio! ¡O Oscopio, si lo quieren abreviar!

-¿Qué pasó con Cerebrila?-dijo Courtney.

-¡Ella está muerta! ¡Alecanallandro le ordenó morirse, y ya ven que obediente puede ser aquel al que hayan hipnotizado!

-¿Podrías, por favor, deshacerte de esa bomba?-le pidió Harold.

-¿Esto?-preguntó Izzy riéndose a carcajadas-. ¡Es sólo el Sr. Coco!-_y quitando los musgos con que lo había envuelto, reveló la fruta que traía consigo._

-Es decir… ¿Qué nunca estuvimos en peligro realmente?-preguntó Trent, escéptico.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo traje al Sr. Coco para contarles el pecado de Gwen!

-¡Esto ya no tiene sentido! Caballeros, señoritas, mi cameo en este fic ha terminado-_murmuró Noah, alejándose de aquel grupo._

-¡No rompas la cuarta pared!-le gritaron todos al unísono.

-Como sea, mi lancha y yo nos largamos de aquí.

-Vámonos, Courtney, regresemos a casa.

-Pero, Trent… ¡el peor pecado de Gwen! ¿No te mueres de ganas de saberlo?

-Amor, lo que sentía por ella terminó hace años… Si ella no confió en mí en su momento, no me parece correcto averiguarlo ahora…

-¡Pero…! ¡Gwen!

-Yo sólo pienso en ti, Courtney… No me interesa saber que hizo o quedó de hacer…-_y se besaron…_

-Tienes razón… Ya es hora de dejar esto atrás…-_abrazando a Trent, se alejó de la Isla de los Huesos…_

* * *

><p>Trent, Noah y Courtney subieron a la lancha llevándose consigo al Zeke, que seguía inconsciente… Prometieron regresar al día siguiente para llevarse a Harold y a Sierra, ya que ambos se habían quedado junto a Caleidoscopio, en el viejo Santuario de los Alteregos… y es que el viaje no iba a terminar sin conocer el peor pecado de Gwen…<p>

**¿ESTÁN LISTOS?**

-¡Lo estamos, Sr. Coco!-afirmó Harold.

-Desde hace años-confirmó Sierra-, que he esperado para conocer esto al fin.

_Y de esa forma, el Sr. Coco se preparó para contarles la tercer y última historia…_

* * *

><p>Esta historia continuará...-El Asiento de Oro<p> 


	6. El Asiento de Oro

**=MR. COCONUT'S CHRONICLES=**

-Las Crónicas del Sr. Coco: El Asiento de Oro-

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de las _Crónicas de Narnia_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esta Saga y _Total Drama._ Simplemente me limite a tomar los títulos de aquella Heptología para nombrar los capítulos de mi Fic. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los libros de la Saga de las **Crónicas de Narnia** pertenecen a C. S. Lewis y no a mí.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Futuro diez años posterior a la temporada Revenge of the Island. Se insinúa que algunos campistas murieron en el capítulo final de Total Drama World Tour.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **Son siete capítulos… según el protagonista del pecado, el POV varía. Ejem… narrado por Gwen y Tu-Sabes-Quien (¡Noah! Porque un cameo no basta…)

**ADVERTENCIA PARA LECTORES: **Puede contener escenas a las que su susceptibilidad moral se vea afectada.

**ADVERTENCIA PARA LOS FANATICOS DE GWEN: **No los obligo a leer este fic, y este episodio seguramente es el que más esperaban… De veras, no quiero dañar la susceptibilidad de nadie…

**ADVERTENCIA PARA FANÁTICOS DE TOTAL DRAMA EN GENERAL: **¿Querían sangre? Muajajajaja…

**"El Sobrino del Mago"/_"La heredera del Reality"_**

**"El León, la Bruja y el Ropero"/_"_****_El Uber-Geek, la Type A y la Insane_"**

**"El Caballo y el Muchacho"/_"_**_**El Canino y su Maleante"**_

**"El Príncipe Caspian"/"**_**El Príncipe Carter"**_

**"La Travesía del Viajero del Alba"/_"_**_**La Travesía del Viajero Wawanakwa"**_

**"La Silla de Plata"/_"El asiento de Oro"_**

* * *

><p>-¡Jaja…! Aquí va-<em>decía Owen-<em>. Veo con mis ojitos… algo acaramelado.

-¿Caramelos?-_respondió Duncan_.

-¡Jajaja! Correcto de nuevo. Bueno, es su turno Señor Coco…

-¿El sabe que es una fruta, verdad?-_pregunté, incrédula_.

-¡Suficiente!-_dijo Heather con hartazgo_-. ¡Me canse de este juego! No puedo seguir con ustedes porque todos están locos...

-Lo dices como si tú no-_se burló Duncan._

-¡Yo soy la única que queda en este programa con una pisca de cordura!

-¡Ja! Y eso lo dice la chica que cambia de amigas con más frecuencia que yo me cambio las medias-_contestó el delincuente._

-Y eso si no es muy frecuente, por cierto. ¡Al menos yo sé lo que hago!-_se jactó la chica._

-¿Lo sabes?-_me levanté, sin poder creer lo que había oído-._ ¡Hola! ¡Ninguno de nosotros está en la competencia porque los productores piensan que estamos muertos, lo que significa que moriremos en esta condenada Isla!

-¿En serio?-_Owen comenzó a desesperarse_-. ¡Ahhhhhh!¡Por todos los cielos, vamos a morir y ni siquiera he tenido una cita, ni me agarrado de manos ni he cumplido ninguna de mis fantasías-Owen-lo-menea, en las que bailo…!

-¡Ahhhh, deténgalo!-suplique_, antes de que mi cerebro estallase de la frustración. Heather se levantó y le metió un plátano en la boca para callarlo._

-Gracias…-_murmuró el grandote, tras tragarse la fruta_-. Chicos, ¿Saben lo que debemos hacer?

-¿Correr por nuestras vidas y dejarnos atrás a ti y al Señor Coco?-_preguntó Duncan con sarcasmo_.

-Noooo…-_aseguró Owen-. _Debemos confesar nuestros pecados…

-Ahhhhhh… ¡No!-_dijo Heather, molesta_.

-Oh no, en serio, confesé todos mis pecados y se sintió grandioso-_sonrió Owen_-. ¿No quieren limpiar sus conciencias a antes de morir?

_Heather, Duncan y yo nos miramos, dudando de aceptar o no la propuesta. Cuando vi que los otros se quedaban mudos, decidí tomar la iniciativa. Cuanto antes lo soltase, mejor._

_Después de todo, ¿Qué podía haber hecho yo que un delincuente y la Reina de la Maldad no pudiesen superar? _

**PERO GWEN ESTABA EQUIVOCADA…**

_Y con Harold, Sierra e Izzy como únicos testigos, el Sr. Coco comenzó a narrar la tercer y última historia, de una aventura que ya estaba por terminar…_

* * *

><p><strong>PERSPECTIVA DE NOAH<strong>

-¡Agr!-_chilló Courtney_-. ¡Ese Alejandro me las pagará!

"_¿Es que nunca me voy a deshacer de estos lunáticos?"-_me lamenté-.

_Trent, la Señorita Exploradora, lo que quedaba de Ezekiel y yo, volvíamos de lo que era un interminable viaje en lancha desde el Campamento Wawanakwa hasta el Puerto de Muskoka._

-Poderes mentales, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-_reflexionaba Trent-._ Ese Alejandro sí que lo tenía todo previsto, ¿Verdad?

-¡Lo que ese canalla no tenía previsto-_se exaltó Courtney-_, es el Estudio Jurídico con el que se acaba de entrometer! ¡Lo voy a encerrar en Alcatraz por el resto del siglo!

-De todas formas, ya tiene bastantes años encarcelado, ¿no?-_interrumpí-_. ¿Y crees que Ezekiel o Izzy puedan declarar en su contra? Nadie los tomara en serio…

-¡No entiendes estas cosas, Noah! ¡La sola prueba de que Ezekiel esté vivo apoya nuestra declaración!

-¿Y luego que harás? ¿Qué Sierra cuente ante la Corte como Cody le reveló su muerte en una fantasía?-_sonreí al ver que se quedaba sin argumentos. Me encanta desestabilizar a las personas._

-Lo importante es que todos estamos a salvo-_aseguró Trent, rompiendo el silencio-. _Ya veremos qué hacer con Alejandro más adelante, ahora nuestro objetivo es encerrar a Ezekiel…

-¡Por eso te quiero tanto!-_para mi horror, Courtney se levantó a besar a su esposo. Un desenlace ideal para la escena sería que el Zeke despierte y nos asesine a todos, pero parecía ser demasiado bizarro para ser cierto._

-¿Saben una cosa?-_dijo Courtney, deshaciendo el abrazo con Trent-. _Como que acaba de darme mucha curiosidad el pecado de Gwen…-_sonrió con picardía-._ ¿Será muy tarde para volver?-.

_Trent la miró sin decirle nada y mantuvo el rumbo fijo hacía el Puerto de Muskoka. Courtney sacó su PDA, molesta, y empezó a redactar su demanda contra Alejandro. Yo extraje de mi mochila un suplemento de enigmas y comencé a resolver Sudokus. Y tú, mi buen lector, me permitiste romper la cuarta pared para presentar, de una vez por todas, el tan postergado peor pecado de Gwen…_

* * *

><p><strong>PERSPECTIVA DE GWEN<strong>

_¡Suficiente! Si nadie va a contar nada, entonces tendré que comenzar yo…_

_No me siento nada cómoda reviviendo esta historia… De hecho, es algo que hace tiempo intento olvidar. Pero bueno, ya saben que uno no puede escapar del karma… Tarde o temprano tendré que pagar por mis actos._

_Y supongo que, asumiéndolo ante ustedes, es una buena forma de empezar a redimirme…_

_En fin… La Gwen que conocen, en definitiva, hace poco tiempo que existe. Antes tenía otro aspecto, otro pensamiento, otra forma de vida… incluso tenía otro nombre… Dejé todo eso atrás, junto al secreto de mi historia, porque quería comenzar de nuevo, desde cero… Sólo quería una segunda oportunidad… y esta vez comenzar a hacer las cosas bien…_

_Para que realmente entiendan de qué rayos les estoy hablando, les voy a comenzar cómo comenzó todo…_

_Nunca fui muy sociable. En la primaria, eso podía aceptarse. Simplemente sacaba buenas notas, me pasaba los recreos dibujando y no asistía a las fiestas de los cumpleaños de ninguno de mis compañeros. No es que yo no disfrute la compañía de los demás. ¡Al contrario! Me encantaba dibujar a mis compañeros… Simplemente, es que siempre me parecía muy estúpida la continua necesidad de romper el silencio. Estando conmigo misma aprendía y entendía mucho más de lo que horas con mis superficiales compañeras podían ofrecerme. Y es que el silencio me recordaba a la muerte sepulcral… ¿Dije que me recordaba? ¡Nunca estuve muerta realmente!_

_Como sea, en la preparatoria todo siempre se vuelve más difícil. Si no haces un grupo de amigos pronto, quedarás excluido indefinidamente de todas las clases. Y no era algo que me importara, estudiar sola era sencillo, lo difícil era recordarlo. Por eso me hice amiga de Gwendolynne…_

_No era una chica como las demás. Era lista, pero no se tomaba las cosas del modo racional. Su mente siempre estaba abierta a nuevas ideas._

-Puedes creer en la existencia de cualquier cosa, mientras no puedas demostrar que no existe-_solía decir a menudo._

_Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de su amistad, era regresar del fin de semana, que ella me relatara sus aventuras y luego poder dibujar todas las cosas fantásticas que ella soñaba._

_De veras que la quería mucho… Nos entendíamos a la perfección… Y éramos tan unidas que ya circulaban rumores de que nosotras éramos pareja… ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Jajaja!_

_Lo cierto es que ya no quería pasar mi tiempo con alguien más aparte de ella. Tan así era, que nuestros compañeros nos empezaron a dejar de lado. Pero, ¿Qué importaba? Estar con Gwendolynne me hacía feliz…_

_No digo que la culpa haya sido de Tony, pero desde que él llego, todo se derrumbó._

_Lo conocimos en la Biblioteca. Las cosas con Gwendolynne estaban más… candentes de lo habitual, dado que ella me estaba contando cierta fantasía erótica que había soñado la noche anterior… Bueno, teníamos mucha confianza entre nosotras, así que nos manoseábamos inocentemente-o quizás no tanto- por encima del uniforme sin culpa alguna… Éramos jóvenes e inexpertas… Pero Anthony si podía interpretar eso como… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Escena Yuri?_

-¡Wowowow! ¡Debí traer mi filmadora!-_había dicho aquel muchacho, sorprendiéndonos con las manos en la masa (y algo más)-._

-¡Esto no es lo que parece!-_dijo Gwendolynne, ruborizándose._

_-_¡Lárgate, idiota!-_le dije yo. El desconocido venía vestido de negro hasta los pies, llevaba el largo cabello negro atado con una colita, y tenía tachas plateadas en todo su atuendo. Era bastante atractivo, aunque con aires de arrogancia._

-¡Calma! ¡Es un mundo libre! No tengo prejuicios ni nada-_afirmo Tony-. _Es más, por mi pueden hacerlo donde quieran, siempre y cuando me permitan mirar un poco…

-¡Eres un cretino!-_dije, riéndome. El desconocido me agradaba-_. Nosotras no somos pareja, ¿Sabes?

-Claaaro, son "amigas con derecho".

-¿Y eso que significa?-_preguntó Gwendolynne con ingenuidad._

-"Con derecho a roce"-_le susurré al oído, poniéndola más roja y luego me dirigí al muchacho-. _Oye, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?

-Mi nombre es Anthony Simmons, pero pueden llamarme Tony-_se presentó, sacándose una galera imaginaria ante nosotras_-. Y claro que no me conocen, pero yo a ustedes sí.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-_le preguntó mi amiga._

-He soñado con conocerlas desde hace tiempo… Verán-_Tony se acercó a nosotras en tono confidencial-,_ suelo tener recurrentemente sueños proféticos referidos a un grupo de chicas muy misteriosas…

-¿De veras?-_Tony había dicho lo suficiente como para eclipsar la atención de Gwendolynne. Pero a mí no me convencería tan fácil…_

-¡No me digas! ¿Por qué todo esto me suena a patrañas?

-¡No seas así! ¡Abre tu mente a nuevas experiencias-_me regañó Gwendolynne_-. Explícate, por favor-_le pidió a Tony-._

-Pues…-_sonrío satisfecho-. _Tampoco es que sea tan fácil de explicar… La verdad, estas… chicas, son como… ¿Cómo llamarlas? ¿Divas?

-¿Divas?-_dijimos Gwendolynne y yo al unísono-._

-Divas-_repitió-. _Estoy seguro de que son tres… Y tengo ante mí a dos de esas chicas… Una eres tú, Gwendolynne-_le susurró al oído a mi amiga. Luego hizo lo mismo conmigo, diciéndome:-. _La otra eres tú, Stephanie.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-_me sorprendí._

-Les repito que llevo tiempo soñando con ustedes…-_dijo Tony misteriosamente, y luego añadió-._ Viaje desde lejos para conocerlas…

-¿Y qué pretendes con nosotras?-_dijo mi amiga, poniéndose seria._

-Completar esa misión a la fuimos destinados…

* * *

><p><strong>PERSPECTIVA DE NOAH<strong>

"_Definitivamente, estoy condenado a hacer esto por el resto de mis días"._

_Courtney nos había arrastrado hasta la delegación judicial más cercana en Ontario. Trent aún tenía maniatado al Zeke, que permanecía inconsciente, mientras su esposa protestaba para obtener no sé qué tipo de permisos burocráticos. Parecía que la cosa se ponía sería-y por lo tanto, aburrida-. _

_Y cuando estaba a punto de mandarlos a todos al demonio por hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo, recibí una llamada. Era de Katie._

-¿Hola?

-¿No-h?

-¿Katie? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Ne-amos que -os ayu-!

-¿Qué dices? ¡No entiendo nada!

-¡Es-mos en -ligro!

-Oye, Katie no escucho nada de lo que dices…

-¡-ather –ta -ligro!

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Heather está en peligro?

-¡El -lvio! ¡A-andro!

-¿Alejandro? ¿Dónde estás, Katie?

-¡En -l -s-dio de la -ucuela!

-¿En el estudio de la Secuela? ¿Alejandro está allí?

-¡-surate, -os -nará…!

-¿QUÉ? ¿Katie? ¿Estás ahí?

-¡-!

-¿Hola? ¡Hola!-_la llamada se había cortado. Sin entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, tome mis cosas y salí del recinto._

-¡Hey! ¡Viejo, espera!-_Trent me tomó del hombro-._ ¿Adónde vas?

-¡Al Estudio de la Secuela! Acabo de recibir una extraña llamada de Katie. Parece que ella y Heather están en peligro…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices que dijo?

-Y Alejandro logró escapar… Es todo lo que pude entender…

-¡Cielos! ¡Iré por Courtney!

-¡Date prisa! ¡No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo!

* * *

><p><strong>PERSPECTIVA DE GWEN<strong>

_Y así fue como las cosas cambiaron de manera radical._

_Tony estaba todo el tiempo con nosotras. Su presencia nos había cautivado, al igual que esa "misión" de la que poco nos hablaba, ya que a su vez él tampoco sabía mucho de que se tratara… O al menos eso era lo que nos decía. Lo cierto era que ni Gwendolynne un yo podíamos apartar la mirada de aquel sujeto. Tony nos hablaba como si nos conociera de toda la vida, además de que nos trataba como si de verdad fuésemos sus "Divas"._

_El curso recibió al recién llegado con mucha curiosidad. Era un personaje tan enigmático que todos querían conocerlo. Pero él no apartaba la vista de las posibles "Divas" que pudiesen estar a nuestro alcance._

_Una tarde, un extraño presentimiento nos llevó a los tres a asistir al partido de basquetball del equipo de nuestra preparatoria. Tony sonrío con alegría al ver al equipo de las porristas. Sin percatarse de lo extraña que podía parecer su actitud, saltó al campo de juego para dirigirse a una chica en particular, que no destacaba por su belleza ni por su destreza… _

_La chica reaccionó instintivamente cuando lo reconoció. Gritando de alegría, corrió a abrazar a Tony. Gwendolynne y yo nos miramos sin entender nada, acercándonos a donde ese par se habían apartado del campo de juego._

-Oye, Tony-_dijo Gwendolynne, molesta-._ ¿Quién es… esa?-¿_Acaso detecté celos en su voz?_

-¿Qué quién es ella?-_Tony estaba más emocionado de lo habitual-. _¡Es una de ustedes! ¡Ella es Clarissa, una de las divas!

-¡Así es!-_asintió Clarissa emocionada-._ ¡Chicas, de seguro creerán que estoy loca! ¡Pero ya había soñado con todos ustedes!

-Cómo que cada vez esto tiene menos sentido…-_murmuré._

-¡Claro que no lo tiene!-_Tony me miró a los ojos, sonriendo-._ ¡Stephanie, me extraña de ti! ¡La vida no la entienden aquellos que tratan de encontrarle un sentido, sino los que nos dejamos llevar por el propio misterio de nuestra existencia!

-Aún así… Ni siquiera sé quién eres tú, cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de nosotros ni lo que quieres hacer con todo asunto de las Divas del que tanto hablas sin decirnos nada…

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar ya con Duende Cadáver?-_le preguntó Clarissa a Anthony-. _

-¡No veo por qué seguir postergando el asunto!-_Tony nos tomó de las manos a Gwendolynne y a mí y nos condujo a un rincón aún mucho más oscuro. Susurró algo al oído de la porrista, que asintió con la cabeza sin dudarlo. Luego repitió la pregunta con Gwendolynne, obteniendo el mismo resultado, tras lo que se dirigió a mí._

-Stephanie…-_me susurró al oído con elegancia-._ ¿Aceptas renunciar a todo lo que creías saber sobre el mundo, a descreer de lo imposible y a ti misma?-. _Lo miré a los ojos, y susurré de manera casi inaudible un "_Claro que sí", _aunque ya no tenía idea de lo que estaría a punto de hacer… Simplemente había llegado el momento de dejarse llevar… Lentamente, lo tomé del rostro y lo besé._

* * *

><p><strong>PERSPECTIVA DE NOAH<strong>

_Trent, Courtney, Ezekiel-aún maniatado en el asiento trasero del auto-, y yo, nos dirigíamos a toda velocidad al Estudio de la Secuela, en la zona céntrica de Ontario. No teníamos idea de lo que podíamos encontrarnos allí. Courtney no paraba de enviar mensajes en la PDA, frustrándose cada vez más y más. Peor aún, Zeke continuaba inconsciente, como una amenaza que podía despertar en cualquier momento._

_Trent ingresó el coche con gran destreza al estacionamiento del Set, y los tres salimos a explorar el lugar, atentos a la menor señal de ruido posible._

_A medida que recorríamos los pasillos del Estudio, acercándonos más y más al sector de lo que era la Secuela en sí, escuchamos el ruido de una mujer llorando. _

-¿Oyen eso?-_susurró Trent._

-Creo que es…-_Courtney dudó un instante-. _¿Heather?

_Con gran cautela, ingresamos a la Sala Principal, que estaba a oscuras… Había un destello que brillaba a lo lejos, y el llanto se iba intensificando al dirigirnos hacía él._

_Y cuando traspasamos esa puerta, vimos de donde provenía. Heather lloraba a los pies de Alejandro, en la cima del volcán de Hawaii. La grabación se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para que el televisor se apague frente a nosotros, a la vez que la puerta se cerraba con violencia._

_Sin atrevernos a darnos vuelta, podíamos saber con certeza a quién pertenecía aquella sonrisa diabólica que nos sonreía en la oscuridad…_

* * *

><p><strong>PERSPECTIVA DE GWEN<strong>

_De la mano de Anthony, y con Clarissa y Gwendolynne detrás, los cuatro nos dirigimos al hogar de Duende Cadáver. Vivía en una zona lúgubre y peligrosa, en las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando nos recibió, su sola presencia me impacto. Llevaba el pelo largo teñido de un delirante color lila. Además de que su vestimenta claramente la identificaba como miembro del Club Gótico. Ahí fue cuando también caí en la cuenta de que Tony no era más que un gótico con habilidades sociales. Tony se desanudó la coleta para el cabello, rebelando sus rizos rebeldes, oscuros y abundantes…_

-Duende Cadáver…_-saludó a nuestra anfitriona, besando su mano-._

-Anthony…-_murmuró la chica sin entusiasmo-. _¿Quiénes son esas?

-No lo creerías sino te lo cuento…-_se emocionó el sujeto-. _¡Ellas tres son las Divas!

-Pfff, no me hagas reir-_dijo Duende Cadáver con sorna-. _Si ellas son las Divas, entonces yo soy Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran…

-¿A qué te refieres?-_dijo Tony sin comprender._

-Olvidalo… Esas chicas, ¡Mira como se ven! ¡Ni si quiera parecen ser góticas!

-Es que no lo somos-_afirme._

-Aún-_me corrigió Tony-. _Stephanie, querida, te dije que debías renunciar a muchas cosas para conocer la verdad…

-¿De qué verdad estás hablando? ¿Alguien quiere explicarme que rayos está sucediendo?

_Y recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, vi las estrellas y caí inconsciente…_

_Cuando reaccioné, Gwendolynne estaba sobre mí, tratando de despertarme..._

-¡Gwen!-_dije, conmocionada-. _¿Qué… estás haciendo?-. _Gwendolynne acariciaba mi rostro con extraña dulzura… _

-Stephanie, no puedo permitir que esto pase…

-No entiendo… ¿De qué hablas?

-Tony… No sé que pretende, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Lo sé, siento lo mismo… No estoy segura de que quiere de nosotras, pero ya que estamos aquí, lo mejor será averiguarlo…

-No me refiero a eso…-_miró hacia otro lado, incomoda-. _Me refiero a lo que pasa entre él y tú-. _Sonreí aliviada… Así que sólo se trataba de eso…_

-No tienes de que preocuparte… No hay nada entre nosotros… Sé que te pusiste celosa, amiga, pero él es todo tuyo…

-Pero si yo no lo quiero a él… te quiero a ti…-_y mirándome a los ojos, Gwendolynne me besó suavemente en los labios…_

-Gwen…-_pero la chica continuaba besándome, acariciando mi cabello y mi cuerpo… Y no creo que sea pecado dejarse llevar por el amor…_

-Vaya, vaya vaya…-_Tony estaba en la puerta del cuarto donde nosotras estábamos haciendo… eso. Nos miraba con frialdad, y llevaba puesto un largo manto oscuro, encapuchado-. _¿Ya acabaron con su escena yuri? ¡La función debe comenzar!

_Completamente avergonzada, me dejé arrastrar por Gwendolynne y Clarissa hacía donde Duende Cadáver nos estaba esperando. Estaba mareada, no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar…_

_La habitación estaba completamente oscura, salvo por el Brillante Asiento de Oro donde Duende Cadáver reposaba como en un trono._

_Tony sirvió unos tragos de una bebida espesa y nos dio de beber…_

-¡Por las Divas!-_brindó Tony, sin beber su copa._

-¡Por las Divas!-_repitieron Clarissa y Gwendolynne…_

-Por las Divas… -_me sonrió Duende Cadáver, obligándome a beber esa pócima…_

_Y todo se volvió nebuloso y no pude recordar nada más…_

* * *

><p><strong>PERSPECTIVA DE NOAH<strong>

_Asomándose tras las cortinas, y encendiendo las luces, Blaineley reveló su presencia. _

-¡Tu!-_dijo Courtney indignada._

_-_Yo-_repitió quien nos había congregado allí._

-¡Eres una…!-_comenzó Trent, siendo rápidamente interrumpido._

-No creo que quieras repetir esa frase-_sonrió. Tenía un arma_-. Es interesante ver los efectos que pueden causar unas cuantas cintas de video… Cayeron en mi telaraña…

-¿Qué pretendes de nosotros?-_alcancé a decir._

-Sólo digamos que aprovecharme de esta desafortunada situación…-_Blaineley se paseó por la habitación-._ Verán, todos creen que Alejandro y Ezekiel están detrás de esto… Nadie sabrá que fui yo la que acabe con ustedes…

-¡Blaineley, tú no eres capaz de hacernos daño!

-Te sorprendería todo lo que ya hice en el pasado…

-Escúchame, Blaineley-_Trent se acercó, cauteloso-. _Tú no quieres matarnos en realidad…

-¡No sabes lo que quiero, Trent! ¡Nadie tiene idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar!

-Ve al grano, ¿Quieres?-_se molestó Courtney-. _No tenemos todo el día…

-¡Lo que quiero es recuperar mi fama!

-No veo la relación entre recuperar tu fama y traernos hasta este lugar-_murmuré._

-¡Ah, pues para mí está muy claro!-_dijo Blaineley con suficiencia-._Me han hecho el favor de traer con ustedes a ese tal Ezekiel…

-¡Nosotros lo capturamos!-_dijo Courtney, comenzando a entender las intenciones de Blaineley-._

-Ah, pero eso no es lo que sabrá la prensa… Ellos creerán que lucharon valientemente contra esa bestia, a la que logré vencer, pero sin llegar a tiempo para salvarlos…

-…-_mire a Trent y a Courtney-. _¿Hablas en serio?-. _Blaineley estaba perpleja. _

-¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio!

-Pues me parece una idea bastante estúpida…

* * *

><p><strong>PERSPECTIVA DE GWEN<strong>

_No era yo, no era ella. Éramos una sola. La muerte al fin me había alcanzado… Iba a purificarme…_

_Pero yo no quería morir… Tenía tanto para hacer. Así que hice lo que pude por deshacerme de ella…_

_Corrí con mis sombras persiguiéndome…_

-¡Stephanie! ¡Ven a mí!

_-¡Nooo!_

_¡No me llames así! La encapuchada me perseguía, esquivando mis ataques… No ganaba nada huyendo. Me di vuelta, dispuesta a enfrentarla…_

-Stephanie… Tú sabes lo que quieres

_¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz!_

_Tome la cuchilla del Segador y la apuñalé._

-¡Si!-_gritaban a coro mis sombras…_

-Ste…phanie…

_¡Muérete! ¡Déjame vivir!_

_La Muerte se bajó la capucha. Tenía mi rostro…_

_NO…_

-¿Qué has hecho…?

_¡NO! _

-¿Te volviste loca?

_¡NO, NO, NO!_

-Mierda, está muerta… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

_NO, ESTO NO PASÓ, YO NO FUI, YO NO LO HICE_

-Tranquilízate, no sabíamos los efectos de esa pócima…

-Carajo, la matamos…

_¡YO NO LO HICE!_

-Si lo hiciste… Mataste a Gwen…

-Tú mataste a Gwen…

-¡Asesina!

-Debemos esconder su cadáver…

-¿No vamos a entregarnos a la policía?

-¡Fue un accidente, ellos entenderán!

-Claro que no entenderán…

-No tengo ganas de pudrirme en la prisión por esto…

-Deshagámonos del cuerpo, entonces…

-¿Tú qué dices, asesina?

_Las sombras me rodearon, mientras todo a mí alrededor se hacía visible, dejándome ver el cuerpo sin vida de mi amiga Gwen…_

...

* * *

><p><strong>PERSPECTIVA DE NOAH<strong>

_Completamente desquiciada, esa mujer se acercó a nosotros con gesto amenazador._

-¡Ahora todos sabrán que yo fui la que los salvó de Ezekiel!

_Blaineley intentaba arrancar de la pared uno de los parlantes, dispuesta a partírnoslo en la cabeza a cualquiera de los tres…_

-Oye, Mildred, no creo que eso sea una buena idea…

-¡Cállate Noah! ¡Yo sé muy bien lo que hago!

_Pero no era cierto. Blaineley logró arrancar el parlante, y por un segundo sonrío satisfecha…_

-¡Ahora verán…!

_Pero la estructura del Afhtermath se vino abajo, y Blaineley cayó por la grieta que ella misma había causado._

-Rayos, con todo lo que le había costado recuperarse de su accidente…

_No nos costó mucho reducir a Blaineley entre los tres y arrastrarla de nuevo con nosotros fuera del Set. Por supuesto que íbamos a encerrarla por ese intento patético de asesinarnos, para que aprenda de los verdaderos presidiarios cómo cometer un auténtico homicidio._

_Nunca había visto tan feliz a Courtney. Tenía tantas demandas para enviar la Corte, que le esperaban muchos meses de audiencia para resolver todos esos casos. Y eso la hacía feliz._

_Trent me miro, preocupado._

-Oye, Noah… ¿Cuál crees que fue el peor pecado de Gwen?

-No lo sé… ¿Llevar ese corte de cabello?-_me reí en silencio hasta que vi que no le causó gracia._

-Viejo… Tu chica es aquella que está enjuiciando a esa anguila resbalosa con su PDA… Es ella en quién debes pensar… Gwen se acabó, esta con el ex delincuente, ¿Okey?

-Tienes razón, Noah...

-Siempre la tengo-_le sonreí. Pero mi sonrisa se fue desdibujando rápidamente a medida que recordé un detalle… Por todos los cielos, ¡Qué estúpidos fuimos!_

-Trent…_-estaba pálido-. _¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas?

-¿Dónde está Ezekiel?

_Trent me miró con cara de puntos suspensivos, sin saber que decir… _

* * *

><p><strong>PERSPECTIVA DE GWEN<strong>

_Duende Cadáver alzó su cuchilla, dirigiéndose hacía Tony._

-¿Juras guardar en secreto lo que ha pasado esta noche, dejar atrás todos tus recuerdos, tu vida, tu nombre y abrazar tu identidad gótica para el resto de tus días?

-Sí, juro-_Duende Cadáver le hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice._

-¡Por la sangre de Gwendolynne, firma y sella este pacto para pasar a la nueva vida!

-¡Por la sangre de Gwendolynne_-juró Tony-_, ante ustedes jura el hermano Segador!

_Duende Cadáver se dirigió a Clarissa, repitiendo el ritual._

-¡Por la sangre de Gwendolynne-juró la chica-, ante ustedes jura la hermana Marilyn!

_Y entonces Duende Cadáver se dirigió hacia mí, repitiendo la pregunta, dejándome jurar y cortándome el dedo índice._

-Por la sangre de Gwendolynne… Ante ustedes jura la hermana Gwen…

_Así sellamos nuestro secreto. El Club Gótico se deshizo de ella… No me pregunten cómo… Simplemente, sucedió… _

_Desde entonces, ellos tres siempre están conmigo, recordándome el precio de tener que llamarme Gwen…_

-Cielos… No sé qué decirte-_murmuró Duncan-._

-¿Qué se le puede decir a una asesina?Eso que hiciste no tiene perdón.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Cómo quisiera olvidarlo!

_Owen vino a abrazarme, y lloré amargamente en sus enormes brazos…_

_Y aunque Heather y Duncan también contaron sus historias aquella noche, nada había sido peor que lo que yo había hecho…_

* * *

><p><strong>Y AHORA YA LO SABEN<strong>

_Dijo la Voz del Sr. Coco en nuestras mentes._

**ES DEBER DE USTEDES EL ELEGIR QUE HACER CON ESTOS SECRETOS EN SU PODER**

-Yo no…

-Sierra, no tienes porque hacer nada que no quieras…

-Lo sé, Harold. Lo sé… Pero yo empecé esto, y yo debo terminarlo.

_Tomando al Sr. Coco, Sierra lo llevó de regreso hasta la Isla de los Huesos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo tres días…_

_Harold se despidió de Izzy, y abandonó el Santuario de los Alteregos, que ya no podía llamarse así, ya que todos ellos habían muerto…_

_Luego se reunió con Sierra para esperar el regreso de Courtney y sus compañeros, que debían regresar por ellos… Pero, ¿lo harían?_

_Y en algún lugar, lejos de allí, Alejandro Burromuerto se reía, completamente loco, mientras su hermano José lo torturaba psicológicamente. Engatusar a Blaineley, su última gran jugada… Una excelente distracción para permitir que Zeke logré escapar… Aunque él no viviese para verlo, uno por uno, todos iban a caer… Y está vez, se aseguraría de que nadie podiese evitarlo. _

* * *

><p><strong>¡ESTA HISTORIA CONCLUIRÁ!<strong>

_Las Crónicas del Sr. Coco: La Última Página_


	7. La Última Página

**=MR. COCONUT'S CHRONICLES=**

-Las Crónicas del Sr. Coco: La Última Página-

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de las _Crónicas de Narnia_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esta Saga y _Total Drama._ Simplemente me limite a tomar los títulos de aquella Heptología para nombrar los capítulos de mi Fic. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los libros de la Saga de las **Crónicas de Narnia** pertenecen a C. S. Lewis y no a mí.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Futuro diez años posterior a la temporada Revenge of the Island. Se insinúa que algunos campistas murieron en el capítulo final de Total Drama World Tour.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **Son siete capítulos… según el protagonista del pecado, el POV varía. Y como todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un fin, ejem… el capítulo final está narrado por alguien que no quiere dar a conocer su nombre.

**¿ADVERTENCIAS?:** Creo que esta vez ninguna xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>"El Sobrino del Mago<em>"/"La heredera del Reality"**

**_"El León, la Bruja y el Ropero"/_"El Uber-Geek, la Type A y la Insane"**

**_"El Caballo y el Muchacho"/_"El Canino y su Maleante"**

**_"El Príncipe Caspian"/_"El Príncipe Carter"**

**_"La Travesía del Viajero del Alba"/_"La Travesía del Viajero Wawanakwa"**

**_"La Silla de Plata"/_"El asiento de Oro"**

**_"La Última Batalla"/_"La Ultima Pagina"**

* * *

><p><em>Heather sonrío con tristeza. Después de todos esos años, finalmente la habían atrapado. En algún lugar lejos de allí, Duncan y Gwen se miraron a los ojos, como si pudiesen presentir la inevitable conclusión que se cernía sobre todos ellos.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

-¿Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran? ¿Es usted?

-Ese es mi nombre.

-¡No, no es! ¡Su nombre es Mildred!

-¡Cállate Burromuerto!

-No, no lo haré… ¡Esto no estaba en el trato!

-¿Cuál trato, Alejandro? No sé de qué demonios estás hablando…

-¿Señora O'Halloran? Necesito que firme aquí por favor…

-¡No es justo! ¡Ella es tan culpable como yo!

-¡Dios, callen a ese latino! Media hora con él fue más de lo que puedo soportar…

-¡No escaparas tan fácil de esto, Mildred!

-¡Usted cállese! Señora O'Halloran, ya puede retirarse.

-¡Me las pagaras, Mildred! ¡Esto no quedará así!

-Claro que no quedará así, Al… Aún tienes a tu hermano José para hacerte compañía-_y soltando una carcajada despiadada, Blaineley abandonó el recinto._

-Oiga, oficial… ¿Quién pago la fianza?

-Eso es información clasificada. Regresa a tu celda.

-¿No comprendes?-_Alejandro tomó por los hombros al oficial de seguridad y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-_. Usted… hará exactamente todo lo que le ordene…

-¡Tus trucos hipnóticos no funcionan en este lugar_-Alejandro recibió un electroshock y fue obligado a ingresar a su compartimento._

-¿Lentes de contacto, Al? ¡Parece que está vez lo pensaron mejor!

-¡No te metas! ¡Tarde o temprano accederá!

-¿Y que fue eso? ¿Estaba en tus planes, Al? ¡Seguro fue todo una puesta en escena, Al! ¿O fue algo que no pudiste prever, Al?

-¡CÁLLATE JOSÉ!

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que Blaineley no iba a traicionarte a ti, Al?

-¡No te metas! ¡Demonios! ¿Quién pagó la maldita fianza?

-Ya deja de planificarlo todo, Al… Estas encerrado, aquí conmigo, hermanito… No tiene sentido que te esfuerces en tu venganza programada hace doce años, Al…

-Pfff, no tienes la menor idea… Blaineley está libre, okey… Pero Zeke también lo está… -_y con una sonrisa que sólo él mismo comprendía, Alejandro Burromuerto le dio la espalda a su hermano mayor, regodeándose con su perverso plan…_

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

-¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!

-¡Voy tan rápido como puedo, Courtney!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Vas tan rápido como debes!-_Courtney presionó a su marido para aumentará la velocidad-. _¡Ignora las restricciones de la carretera! ¡Acelera, Trent, acelera!

-Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente como para verte obligar a alguien más a saltarse las normas-_murmuró sarcásticamente Noah, quien aún acompañaba a la pareja en la loca carrera hacía el hogar de Heather._

_La abogada, sin embargo, pasó por alto el comentario. Pulsaba teclas sin parar en la más moderna de las PDA de ese entonces, y al parecer había recibido malas noticias…_

-¡Demonios! ¡Esa Blaineley! ¡Agrr!

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Esa canalla está libre… ¡No estuvo encerrada ni una hora y ya logró pagar la fianza!

-No entiendo…-_dijo Trent-. _Creí que ella estaba en bancarrota…

-Al parecer alguien más pagó la fianza por ella…

-Sea quien sea, ella no representa una verdadera amenaza-_razonó Noah-._ Ya vimos lo patética e inofensiva que puede llegar a ser…

-Cierto…-_aceptó el músico-._ Pero Ezekiel sigue bajo las órdenes de Alejandro y lo más probable sea que todo este asunto con Blaineley…

-¡…haya sido sólo una distracción para lograr que Zeke escape hacía la casa de Heather!-_terminó Courtney. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, y se besaron. _

-¡OIGAN, MIREN POR DONDE VAN!-_gritó Noah, tomando el volante…_

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

-Oye, Harold… ¿Crees que los chicos volverán a buscarnos alguna vez?

-No lo sé, Sierra… Pero, ¡Cielos! ¡Estamos en un extravagante Campamento abandonado en medio de una desolada Isla llena de radiación! ¡Qué mejor lugar para probar mis locas habilidades!

-¿No estás algo mayor para presumir tus talentos?-_retrucó Sierra._

-¿No estás algo mayor para mantener ese blog de Drama Total?_-contraatacó Harold._

-¿No están algo mayores para seguir comportándose como vulgares formas de carbono?-_se entrometió la pelirroja desquiciada a sus espaldas._

-¿Acaso eso tiene algún sentido, Izzy?-_preguntó Harold._

-¡Ese no es mi nombre!

-Okey, "Caleidoscopio… "_-dijo Sierra para seguirle el juego-._ Si la Izzy original aún está viva adentro tuyo, sería de gran ayuda que decida darse a conocer…

-Mmm, no lo sé-_Oscopio dudó unos instantes…-. _El Santuario de los Alteregos está muy vacío desde que Cerebrila y Explosivo murieron en el capitulo cinco…

-¡QUE DEJES DE ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED!

-Déjala, Harold, después de todo es divertido…

-¿Y para que necesitas hablar con Izzy, de todas maneras? ¡Tanto ella como su último alterego están igual de desquiciadas!

-Necesito detalles sobre lo que la llevó a acabar con el pobre Cheff…

-¡Creyó que había envenenado accidentalmente a Owen! ¿Ya lo olvidas?

-Mmm… Es que me parece muy sospechoso el vínculo entre Izzy y Ezekiel…

-¡Sierra, ya que amas que se rompa la cuarta pared, pues lo haré! ¡Relee los capítulos anteriores!-_Harold puso los ojos en blanco_-. ¡Claramente ambos fueron víctimas de la manipulación mental de Alecanallandro!

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero, quiero decir… Al sólo dominaba a Cerebrila… Me pregunto si ahora podríamos desbloquear nuevamente la personalidad original de Izzy…

-¡Sierra, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido!

-¡No creas, Harold! Aprendí que uno puedo explorar nuevas respuestas en su propia mente…-_Sierra se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos antes de anunciar con entusiasmo-._ ¡Oye, ya lo tengo! ¡Golpéame en la cabeza!

-¿Para qué se te vaya la locura?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Así regreso a ese limbo extraño donde estaba Cody!

-Sierra, tú no…

-¡Golpéame la cabeza, Harold!

-Pero tú…

-¡QUE ME GOLPEES HAROLD!

-Yo no…

-¡AHORA!

_Y bum. Sierra cayó inconsciente. A sus espaldas, Izzy, Caleidoscopio o quien sea sonreía con satisfacción. En sus manos llevaba la cabeza de madera de Cody que hacía tanto tiempo se había empleado para realizar un Tótem con los eliminados en la Isla…_

-Eso no era necesario…

-¡Vamos, Doris! ¡Ella lo pedía a gritos!

-¡No me llames así!

* * *

><p><strong>DURANTE<strong>

_Duncan y Gwen nunca se habían casado… No eran del tipo de personas a las que les entusiasmase mucho el compromiso. Sin embargo, habían dejado atrás la tintura verde y azul, la ropa oscura y la mala actitud. Vivían juntos en un departamento en la gran ciudad de Toronto, donde se habían resignado a dejar atrás sus sueños adolescentes. Gwen había estudiado lo suficiente como para ser una gran artista, pero sólo dirigía una galería de arte bohemio y una escuela de dibujo para pasar el tiempo. Duncan había dejado la música y ahora era miembro de la Policía Montada a la que siempre se enfrentó cuando su padre estaba al mando de la misma… Pero eran felices… ¿No es así…? Por más aburrido que pareciese para quienes no viviesen con ellos, su chispa juvenil se mantenía intacta… Es que habían acordado no tener hijos... Al menos no en esta década… _

_Él regresaba de un día largo y tedioso. Ella, de una jornada corta y predecible. Pero, insisto, su vida no era aburrida…_

-Hola, preciosa… ¿Qué tal estuvo el día en la galería de arte?

-No puedo quejarme… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Atrapaste a algún fiel sucesor del espíritu punk?

-No, pero multe a unos idiotas que manejaban sin registro de conducir… Cielos, ahora entiendo porque mi padre amaba esto… ¡Es tan divertido arruinarles la diversión!-_Duncan y Gwen rieron. Seguían enamorados. Cada día más que el anterior…_

-Gwen, Gwen, Gwen… Amo tu nombre, muñeca… ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

-¿Y yo ya te había dicho que no me llamo así?

-¡Ajajaja! ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te conté que fui al correccional por incendiar una casa abandonada?

-¡Uuuuy, no me digas! ¿Me ocultaste eso durante tantos años? ¡Pues no lo creerías, pero me acosté con una chica antes de ser gótica!

_Y rieron, y se besaron. Y festejaban sus pecados sin el menor remordimiento… Eran un par de cretinos, quizás, pero habían madurado y podían quitarle dramatismo… Después de todo, en esos diez años juntos habían hecho cosas mucho peores…_

-¡Parece que estamos nostálgicos el día de hoy!

-Ni que lo digas… Hace un par de días llamó la estúpida de Sierra… Todavía pretendía que le hablara de esos "pecados" que contamos en la Isla…

-¡Cómo si quisiera regresar a prisión! Claro que esta vez sería para arrestarte a ti…_ -y otro beso zanjó la cuestión._

-Cómo si nadie hubiese cometido errores en el pasado…

-¿Por cierto, te enteraste que Courtney consiguió los permisos para regresar al Campamento?

-Vaya, estás muy atento a lo que esa zorra haga o deje de hacer…-_Gwen alzó una ceja._

-Claro que no… Pero salió en el expediente… No sé cómo, pero terminaron arrestando a Blaineley…

-¿Arrestaron a Mily? ¡Pero si ella es Blainifica!

-¡O Ho-rrorifica!

-_Soy fa-famosa, ¡Famosa!-cantaron a dúo, como si en el pasado jamás se hubiesen negado a participar de un musical…_

-Parecía que Blaineley quería acosar a Heather, o no sé bien qué…-_Duncan alzo los hombros. El destino de Heather le era indiferente-. _Casi termina encerrada con el latino… Pero, ¿A que no adivinas quien pago la fianza?

_Y el teléfono los interrumpió. Gwen atendió, molesta._

-¿Quién es y qué quiere?

-_Gwen…-la linea se cortó. Pero esa única palabra, ese nombre que no le pertenecía, pronunciado con el desprecio de la única persona aparte de ellos que conocía el secreto, dijo más en ella de lo que podíamos imaginar._

-¿Quién demonios era?-_preguntó Duncan._

-Era Heather…-_murmuró Gwen, y sin saber muy bien porqué, añadió-._ Y está a punto de morir…

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos se vistieron y subieron al coche en menos de cinco minutos. Duncan llevaba consigo el rifle de aire comprimido que le habría gustado tener en el Serengueti…_

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Sierra despertó en la misma playa de la costa de Hawaii que la vez anterior. Sólo que estaba vez Cody no estaba en ningún lugar… Y sabía perfectamente que no estaba muerta. No habían sido esas las intenciones de Oscopio… ¿O si lo estaba? Cielos… Todo era tan confuso…

_-¡Cody! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Necesito hablar contigo, Codykins!_

El muchacho se materializó de la nada. Estaba visiblemente molesto.

_ -¡Sierra! ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?_

_-¡Coooody! ¡Necesitaba verte de nuevo!_

_-¿Es que ni siquiera después de muerto dejarás de acosarme?_

_-Cody, no digas esas cosas… Tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos…_

_-¡No Sierra! ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Este lugar no es para que vengas a invadirme!_

_-¡Pero yo te amo!_

_-¡Pero yo no!_

Sierra se quedó perpleja… Siempre lo había sabido, pero escucharlo de sus labios…

_-¡Tú no te irás a ninguna parte, enano desagradecido!_

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú serás la que se largue de este lugar!_

_-¡Cállate y escúchame! Cuando te moriste… ¿Cuál fue la palabra con la que Alejandro hizo que Zeke asesinará a Eva?_

_-¿Y para que quieres saber eso?_

_-¡Solo dime qué fue lo que dijo y juró que no volveré a molestarte!_

_-Pues… creo que la palabra clave era… "_**Misántropo"**_…_

_-Okey… Bien, Harold, esta es la parte en la que se supone que me despiertas…_

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que esta vez no te moriste?_

Sierra abofeteó a Cody, lo besó y se lanzó al mar, gritando:

_-¡Si hubiese muerto, ahora estaría en el paraíso!_

_-¡Y esto es Hawaii!-_dijo Cody, levantándose y escupiendo arena-. _¿Dónde estamos sino?_

_-Pues, juzga por ti mismo… Creo que eso de ahí es un volcán…_

_-¡Espera! ¡Sierra!_

_-¡Y no tengo tiempo para salvarte!_

_-¡Sierra!_

-¿Qué quieres, Harold?

-Pues, para empezar, que dejes de hablar en sueños… Es muy molesto no tener idea de lo que fantaseas cada vez que alguien te acomoda la corteza cerebral…

-Olvídalo, Harold… ¿Dónde está Izzy?

-¡Ese no es mi nombre!-_dijo Caleidoscopio, asomándose por detrás._

-¡Oh, silencio! ¡Misántropo!-_Izzy se quedó completamente inmóvil y en silencio, con los ojos en blanco._

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios le has…?

-¡Cállate Harold!-_Sierra se acercó a Izzy-. _Oye, Iz… ¿Estás ahí adentro? ¿Puedes oírme?

-Alto y claro-_contestó Izzy en un tono neutral._

-Necesitamos que nos digas como vencer al Zeke…

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

-¿Y de todas formas, porque harías eso por mi?

-¿Por qué haría eso por ti?-_sonreí-. _¡Nadie más te dará tu merecido además de mí!

-¿Acaso vas a lanzarme del helicóptero?

-Nooo… De hecho sólo iba a conformarme con dar giros de 360°, pero esa es una grandiosa idea…

-¿De veras me sacaste de prisión para esto?

-Mmm… No realmente… En realidad tengo ganas de hacer algo especial antes…

_Y empezamos a descender. Blaineley me miraba atónita, cómo si no pudiese creer lo que veía…_

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

_Heather sonrío con tristeza… Tal y como había ocurrido ya en aquel tren, Alejandro había enviado a Ezekiel a acabar con ella… Y por experiencia propia sabía que él engendro la dominaba físicamente… Sin embargo, tenía sus propios motivos para atacar primero… Esa criatura, tanto si había obedecido órdenes de Alecanallandro, como sí se había dejado llevar por su ambición, era la responsable de que hubiese perdido el maletín con el millón de dólares… Y eso NO IBA A QUEDAR ASI._

-¡Tú! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto trabaje para conseguir el millón? ¡Para que lo destruyas así nada más!

_Ezekiel miró incrédulo a Heather, quién se acercaba blandiendo una sartén de acero…_

-¿Me escuchas, Alejandro? ¡Sé que estás ahí adentro! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya otra vez!

_Desde su celda, Alejandro contestó a través de Ezekiel…_

_-¿De veras crees eso? ¡Estoy tan cerca de la victoria que ya puedo saborear tu muerte!_

-¡Tú vas a caer, Alejandro! ¡Te escudas en tu prisión, envías a este monstruo a por mí en lugar de dar la cara!

-_¡Tú me convertiste en esto que soy! ¡Juntos podíamos dominar el mundo! ¡Preferiste ese estúpido maletín!_

-¡Ese dinero era mío! ¡Tú intentaste engatusarme desde el principio! ¡No tengo la culpa de que te hayas enamorado de mí!

_-¡YO NO TE AMO!-Ezekiel, siguiendo las órdenes de Alejandro, se abalanzó sobre Heather…_

-¡Detente ahora! ¡Estás arrestado, cucaracha!-_Duncan y Gwen ya estaban ahí._

-¡Cielos, nunca creí que me alegraría de verlos!-_suspiró Heather, aliviada._

_-¡Yo no cantaría victoria aún!-_Alejandro, poseyendo a Ezekiel_-. ¡Un paso más, y le rompo el cuello a esta desgraciada!_

-Hazlo, realmente no me importa…

-¡Duncan!

_-Como gustes…_-Zeke se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, dispuesto a matar a Heather…

_Pero no podía hacerlo…_

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué me sucede?-_Al estaba conmocionado en su celda… Después de todos estos años… ¿Se atrevería a matar al amor de su vida?_

_Y de pronto, muchas cosas pasaron a la vez… Una figura irrumpió en la escena, saltando sobre el Zeke._

-¡MUY TARDE PARA PENSAR! ¡MISÁNTROPO!-_gritó Izzy, liberando a Ezekiel de su control mental._

-¿De dónde rayos…?-_preguntó Gwen._

-¿Está no estaba en Alcatraz?-_dijo Duncan._

-Es una larga historia...-_explicaba Harold, que venía secundado por Sierra y Blaineley…_

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Yo la traje… ¿Algún problema?-_Chris Mclean, que había pagado la fianza de Mildred y había rescatado a Sierra, Harold e Izzy de la Isla en su Helicóptero. Se apareció detrás de los demás, y rápidamente le arrebató el rifle a Duncan, apuntando al Zeke…_

-Es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez…

-¡Chris, no lo hagas!-_gritó Sierra-. _¡Sólo es Alejandro controlando al Zeke!

_Pero Zeke, que había regresado a su forma bestial, se abalanzó una vez más sobre Heather…_

-¡Cuidado, Heather!-_Harold se interpuso entre el monstruo y su amada… Ezekiel abrió el pecho de Harold, y Heather cayó ilesa a sus pies_

-¡AHORA!-_gritó Chris, y de un disparo le voló los sesos a Ezekiel…_

-¡Mclean!

-¡Nooo!

-No necesitan agradecerme…

-Harold, Harold… ¿Estás bien?

-Mi Heath… como quisiera…

-¡Harold!

-…que buena forma de morir… dolorosa… pero satis…fac…to…ria

_Harold tomó débilmente a Heather y la besó…_

_Alejandro, viéndolo todo a través de los ojos sin vida del Zeke, y habíendo perdido la razón, apuntó a su hermano…_

-¡Misántropo!

-¿Al?

-Mátame… ya no merezco vivir…

_Y José Burromuerto obedeció._

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS<strong>

-¿Llegamos tarde?

-Yo creo que sí…

_Trent y Courtney ingresaron a la casa de Heather, que estaba llena de policías…_

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

_Heather, Duncan y Gwen se miraron entre sí y contuvieron las ganas de reírse… Harold había muerto, Zeke también, y Chris Mclean se había dado a la fuga, aparentemente con Blaineley, con quien tenía alguna especie de relación secreta. Sierra se había marchado muy conmovida por los acontecimientos que había desencadenado su búsqueda… _

-¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto?_-preguntó Courtney…_-¿Qué saben ustedes tres que yo no?

-Ay, si lo supieras… _.-suspiró Gwen…_

-¡Se más de lo que crees! ¡Y tan sólo espera a que Sierra publique sus secretos más oscuros!

-¿Secretos más oscuros, dices? ¡No me hagas reír!-_se burló Duncan-. _Cómo si la Policía Montada no conociera mis antecedentes…

-Courtney, creo que deberíamos…

-¡No, Trent! ¡Deben pagar! ¡Tu también, Heather! ¡Te habrás salvado de Alejandro, pero la ley caerá con todo su peso sobre ti!

-Mmm… supongo que ya no seré tan popular… ¿Eso te haría feliz?

-¡Sí! Digo, ¡No! ¡Ayyy! ¡Ya verán los tres! ¡Vámonos, Trent!

-¿Dónde está Noah? -_cómo por arte de magia, en ese momento recibieron un mensaje anónimo._

"**Queridos ex campistas… Ya es hora de que lo sepan… Me fui a vivir a la Isla con Izzy… El mundo está tan loco, que sólo con ella mi mente estará a salvo. No me extrañen, aunque sé que no lo harán, porque yo a ustedes tampoco… Atte: Vida, ¿Por qué me odias tanto?"**

Y nadie más tuvo necesidad de agregar nada…

* * *

><p><strong>VIERNES PRIMERO DE ABRIL DEL 2022<strong>

-Vaya, entonces por eso fuiste al correccional… -_había dicho Gwen._

-Si-_afirmó Duncan-,_ pero al menos no fue tan malo como lo que hizo Heather.

-Admito haber sido poco ortodoxa…-_admitió la chica-._ Pero eso ni se acerca a lo que hizo Gwen, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre…

-¡Ah! ¡Listo!-_culminó Owen-. _¿No se sienten mejor ahora?

_Y listo… Estaba a punto de apretar _PUBLICAR… Y el mundo sabría que Duncan había traicionado a su mejor amigo a cambio de su vida, que Heather había mantenido el Status Quo de su preparatoria sacrificando las vidas de dos enamorados, que Gwen había asesinado a su mejor amiga antes de ser una chica gótica…

Y yo dejaría resuelto un misterio por el cual los fans han especulado todos estos años… ¿Valdría la pena?

_Sierra apretó SUPRIMIR… _Es curioso como ambas teclas estántan peligrosamente cerca la una de la otra en el teclado…

Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor no conocer nunca… Y más si pasaron hace más de doce años…

_Entonces hizo lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo… Elimino su blog…_

-¿Aun conservo su numero?-_revisó sus bolsillos y lo encontró._

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

-Hola, soy Sierra… Nos conocimos en el Bar la semana pasada… ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Oh, claro que si!-_se emocionó Francis, el camarero, del otro lado de la línea telefónica-. _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer esta noche…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Creo que mereces una oportunidad-_sonrió Sierra, y acordó encontrarse con Francis esa noche. _

_Se preparó, se vistió, y antes de salir revisó su casilla de mensajes:_

_"Oye, Sierra, no encuentro tu blog... ¿Me has bloqueado? Por cierto, lamento mucho lo de Harold. Raquel". _

_La chica sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía mucho que contarle, pero no sería esa noche._

_Cuando estaba en la puerta, de prontó lo recordó. Se dirigió a la fotografía de su mesita de luz._

-¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cody!-_y sin besar el portaretratos, ella se marchó a rehacer su vida…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN<em>**


End file.
